Une lumière dans l'obscurité
by Leeloo L
Summary: Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble, elle avait réussi à faire une brèche dans son cœur, et elle avait disparu. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que partir à sa recherche ? Sera-t-il prêt à tout pour la sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction _The Walking Dead_. J'ai éprouvé le besoin de l'écrire car les épisodes de la saison 04 entre Daryl et Beth m'ont beaucoup touché et j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'écrire à leur sujet, plus encore après le visionnage de la saison 05. **

**L'histoire prend place dans la saison 04 puis reprendra certains éléments de la saison 05. Les prochains chapitres seront très noirs (en particulier le deuxième chapitre), mais si vous connaissez la série, vous savez que rien n'est rose.**

 **Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient, sinon il est clair que le couple Bethyl aurait était un des axes principaux de la série ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'enfer était là, sous ses yeux. Les hurlements de Maggie résonnaient dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa propre bouche. Elle restait imperméable à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, aux coups de feu qui s'échangeaient, le regard fixé sur le corps de son père. Le sang coulait sans interruption de son cou et maculait sa chemise de sa si reconnaissable couleur rouge. Elle regarda le Gouverneur l'achever de nombreux autres coups de sabre, tandis que les larmes inondaient ses joues.

\- Beth tire !

La voix de Maggie trouva un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et son corps réagit de lui-même, saisissant son arme et commençant à tirer sur le groupe de l'autre côté du grillage. Son père était mort. Hershel avait été décapité, sans aucune pitié.

* * *

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée sans sa sœur. Maggie était partie trouver Glenn, elle voulait chercher Judith, et maintenant elle était seule au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle aperçut Daryl au loin, en train d'abattre l'homme qui conduisait le char, et se précipita vers lui.

\- Faut que je trouve les enfants pour les mettre dans le bus.

\- C'est trop tard Beth. Faut y aller.

Et elle le suivit sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'il était sa meilleure chance de survie.

* * *

La lueur du feu, les bruits de la nature, le calme. Ça venait vraiment de se passer ? Est-ce qu'ils venait de se faire arracher leur maison en quelques heures ? Est-ce qu'il venait de perdre sa famille en un claquement de doigt ? Daryl déglutit, rêvant de se perdre à jamais dans la contemplation du feu de camp face à lui.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose...

La suite des paroles de la gamine assise à côté de lui se changèrent en bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Il la regardait mais les mots qu'elle prononçait n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Daryl la vit se lever et commencer à s'agiter.

\- Tu sais traquer les bêtes, tu peux traquer les gens.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'ils avaient tout perdu.

\- Très bien ! Alors, si tu veux pas les chercher, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Elle avait pris son couteau, lui avait tourné le dos et était partie. Il se retrouva seul, et il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser. C'était probablement la dernière personne de son groupe encore vivante, et il avait passé trop de temps à s'habituer à vivre avec eux pour se retrouver seul à nouveau. Daryl se leva et la suivit dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

* * *

Ce n'était pas facile de se débrouiller en forêt quand Daryl devait sans cesse garder un œil sur Beth. Elle était frêle et il avait l'impression que le moindre rôdeur qui s'approcherait d'elle la casserait en deux. Mais elle écoutait ses conseils et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être une charge trop grande pour lui.

Beth avait réussi à allumer un feu dans leur campement de fortune à l'aide d'un rétroviseur et d'un phare de voiture. Daryl, lui, avait ramené le repas et préparait désormais le serpent attrapé pour le faire cuir. Il avait bien vu son air dégoûté quand il lui avait tendu le morceau de viande rôti, mais Beth n'avait pas bronché et essayait de manger tant bien que mal.

\- Il me faut à boire.

Daryl lui jeta sa propre bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle se serve.

\- Non je veux boire pour de vrai, je te parle d'alcool.

Il ne réagit pas à sa demande, resta fermé à ses justifications, comme si une gamine pourrie gâtée arriverait à le convaincre de lui trouver de l'alcool. Beth finit par comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Elle se leva, déterminée, attrapa son couteau et le laissa. Daryl la regarda s'éloigner. Elle le laissait seul à nouveau. Était-ce une manœuvre pour qu'il la suive où n'en avait-elle vraiment rien à faire de se retrouver seule dans cette merde ? Lui ne voulait pas être seul. Plus jamais. Saleté de gamine.

* * *

Beth marchait, déterminée à trouver ce qu'elle voulait, avec ou sans l'aide de Daryl. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle passe le reste de ses jours à errer avec lui, le cul terreux qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'attendre que les jours passent en mangeant du serpent rôti ? C'était hors de question. En fuyant la prison, elle pensait qu'il était la personne la plus appropriée pour prendre la fuite, mais maintenant, elle commençait à réviser son jugement. Il baissait les bras et elle était sûre qu'ils auraient déjà pu mettre la main sur certaines personnes de leur groupe s'il avait mis un peu plus de bonne volonté à les chercher. S'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule désormais, qu'il aille au diable.

\- Crétin.

Elle éloigna les rôdeurs qui marchaient vers elle, en essayant de garder son sang froid. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était là, à assurer ses arrières. Finalement, il semblait que Daryl avait lui aussi besoin d'elle.

* * *

Elle avait trouvé son coup à boire. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre et maintenant elle le regardait avec son petit air satisfait, heureuse d'avoir trouvé le bar.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, du Schnaps à la pêche.

Daryl ne put retenir le sourire sarcastique qui s'installa sur ses lèvres. Pour son premier verre d'alcool, elle allait boire du Schnaps. Ça lui allait bien, un alcool de riche pour une parfaite petite gamine. Il attendit impatiemment qu'elle boive son verre, afin d'être débarrassé de cette histoire. Il lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant volontairement. Mais il n'entendit pas le bouchon de la bouteille s'ouvrir, ni Beth déglutir pendant qu'elle buvait. Il tenta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle restait immobile, à fixer la bouteille d'alcool. Puis il l'entendit renifler, et les pleurs commencèrent à arriver.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la détresse de la jeune fille lui étreignit le cœur et il sut alors qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre pleurer, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir triste. Il se traita de salaud lorsqu'il se rappela la manière dont il se comportait avec elle depuis qu'ils avaient pris la fuite.

Daryl se retourna et fit un pas vers elle.

* * *

Il lui avait trouvé de l'alcool, et un abri par la même occasion. Elle avait goûté la gnôle et bien que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle en avalait une gorgée, elle continuait de vider son verre.

Beth avait proposé un jeu d'alcool, et contre toute attente, Daryl avait accepté.

\- J'ai jamais tiré à l'arbalète.

\- J'ai jamais sorti de Géorgie.

\- J'ai jamais était saoule et fait un truc que je regrettais.

\- Suis jamais parti en vacances.

\- Je suis jamais allée en prison.

Daryl déglutit et son visage se contracta. Pour qui le prenait-elle, Miss Perfection ? Il avait fait des choses pas très réglo avec son frère mais comment pouvait-elle imaginer si facilement qu'il avait fait de la prison. Cette gamine l'agaçait, et l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête eut raison de sa patience. Elle était insupportable. Sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait recueilli à la prison, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve coincé avec elle.

\- C'est à moi de jouer c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il. J'ai jamais mangé de glace au yaourt ! J'ai jamais eu de poney ! J'ai jamais eu de cadeau du père Noël ! J'ai jamais pu compter sur personne pour me protéger ! Je crois que j'ai jamais pu compter sur personne pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs! J'ai jamais chanté en public devant plein de gens comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu ! Comme si on pouvait tout prendre à la rigolade! J'me suis certainement pas ouvert les veines histoire d'attirer l'attention !

Beth frémit en entendant ses dernières paroles. Comment pouvait-il remettre cet événement sur le tapis ? Oui elle avait voulu se suicider, mais elle avait choisi de vivre, bien qu'elle se retrouve maintenant coincée avec un bougre de cul terreux qui imaginait que tout le monde avait une vie parfaite parce que lui, il avait eu une vie merdique. Beth ne voulait plus l'écouter, elle aurait voulu qu'il la laisse seule s'il ne supportait plus d'être avec elle, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il la blâme pour des choses pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus rien.

Daryl lui attrapa le poignet et la força à aller dehors. Il s'amusa à tirer sur un rôdeur, comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais été un être humain avant ça, et son comportement écœura Beth qui sortit son couteau pour libérer l'homme en le lui plantant dans le crane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! S'écria Daryl.

\- Que t'arrête de faire celui qui se fout de tout comme si y'avait jamais rien qui te touchait ! Comme si ce qu'on a traversé n'avait aucune importance ! Comme si tous les gens qu'on a perdu ne comptaient pas pour toi ! Parce-que c'est des bobards tout ça.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ?

\- Je ne le crois pas je le sais !

\- Tu sais que dalle, cracha-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Beth.

\- Ce que tu vois en me regardant c'est une fille de plus qui va crever ! Continua-t-elle. Je suis pas Michonne, je suis pas Carole, je suis pas Maggie. J'ai survécu et tu comprends pas pourquoi parce-que je suis pas comme toi, je suis pas comme elles, mais je m'en suis tirée ! Et t'as pas le droit de me traiter comme une merde simplement parce que t'as les jetons.

Il tenta de la convaincre qu'il n'avait peur de rien, mais Beth lui parla de Sofia, de ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant transformé, elle l'avait percé à jour. Il ne voulait plus que personne ne soit proche de lui. Il avait laissé Rick s'approcher et se comporter comme un frère pour lui et il n'était plus là, il l'avait perdu, comme Beth avait perdu Maggie. Il lui cria dessus, expulsant toute la rage qu'il avait eu de voir le Gouverneur les décimer, il ne put retenir ses larmes en lui avouant qu'il se sentait coupable pour son père, qu'il aurait pu tenter quelque chose pour éviter le drame.

Daryl sentit alors les bras de Beth venir s'enrouler autour de son torse pour le réconforter. Il se laissa aller à son étreinte, laissant sortir le chagrin qu'il avait contenu depuis qu'ils avaient fui la prison. Ce que Beth lui avait dit, c'est ce qu'il imaginait penser d'elle, qu'elle était trop faible pour survivre. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit tout haut, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas faible, il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle soit près de lui. Elle n'était plus la gamine qu'il avait rencontré dans la ferme. Ils survivraient, ensemble.

* * *

Daryl se sentait bien avec Beth. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à le faire parler, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort d'Hershel, il semblait facile de parler avec elle. Se rendait-elle compte qu'il avait plus parler avec elle en quelques heures qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre depuis que le monde avait changé ? Quand ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, c'était elle. Sa voix était douce et il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Ils étaient installés sous le porche de la maison et seule la lumière de la lune les éclairait. Elle disait des choses qui comptaient, bien loin des soucis d'adolescents et il regrettait de l'avoir traité comme tel ces derniers temps, car l'horreur du monde l'avait fait grandir, elle était devenue une femme. Il lui racontait des moments de sa vie passée pour lui prouver qu'avant tout ça, il n'était rien. Pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle donnait un sens à sa vie.

\- Je vais sacrément te manquer quand je serai plus là, Daryl Dixon.

Le cœur de Daryl manqua un battement. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça en souriant ? Il se promit, à la seconde où il entendit ses paroles, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne lui manque pas, qu'il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui.

* * *

Les jours d'errance furent enfin récompensés. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, ils aperçurent une grande maison entourée par un cimetière. Il se dirigèrent vers ce nouvel abri, mais en passant devant une pierre tombale en l'hommage d'un père bien-aimé, Beth ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour rendre hommage au sien, qui n'avait même pas pu avoir de sépulture.

Daryl respecta le recueillement de la jeune femme en allant déposer quelques fleurs sur la tombe. Beth fut touchée par son geste et glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon d'infortune, en quête de réconfort. Daryl trouva le geste naturel et souhaita le temps d'un instant que cette petite main ne quitte jamais la sienne. Beth apprécia la chaleur de la peau de Daryl, elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts humains. Elle aurait voulu poser la tête sur son épaule mais se retint de justesse.

* * *

En voyant le piano dans la chambre funéraire, Beth ne put s'empêcher de s'installer et de jouer un air pour accompagner son chant. Elle joua le plus discrètement possible afin que le bruit n'attire pas les rôdeurs. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, mais c'était juste Daryl qui signalait sa présence. Elle regretta qu'il l'ait surprise à chanter, se souvenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé complètement immature les fois où elle avait chanté devant le reste du groupe.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver complètement déplacé le fait qu'il s'allonge dans un cercueil pour se reposer, mais après tout, Daryl faisait sans cesse des choses complètement déplacées, et les règles d'avant n'avaient plus lieu d'être désormais.

\- Vas-y, murmura-t-il, allez, joue encore. Continue de chanter.

Sa demande surpris Beth. Il lui demandait de chanter pour lui.

\- Je croyais que ça te tapait sur les nerfs quand je chantais.

\- Ouais … Y'a pas de juke-box alors …

Elle rigola, était-ce sa façon à lui de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois ? Elle se retourna et reprit sa chanson, sentant le regard de Daryl dans son dos.

Comment pouvait-il l'empêcher de chanter ? Sa voix était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Aussitôt que les premières paroles envahirent la pièce, une douce mélancolie s'empara de lui. Il se mordilla les doigts, pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur ce qui se passait en lui à cet instant. Il avait juste envie d'arrêter le temps, et d'écouter Beth chanter pour lui, pour toujours. Il pourrait essayer de sécuriser davantage la maison, et recommencer une vie dans cette maison, tout le temps que les rôdeurs veuillent bien les laisser tranquille. Ils pourraient être heureux, si Beth le voulait autant que lui.

* * *

Ils partagèrent un nouveau repas ensemble dans la cuisine, s'assurant de laisser assez de vivre pour les personnes qui les avaient récoltés. Beth déchira une page de son journal intime, et griffonna quelque chose.

\- Je laisse un mot de remerciement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Daryl.

\- Pour quand ils reviendront. Enfin, s'ils reviennent. Même si ces gens reviennent pas, je tiens à leur dire merci.

\- C'est peut-être pas la peine. Ouais... On pourrait peut-être rester un peu ici. S'ils reviennent, on trouvera un arrangement. Si ça se trouve, c'est des tarés mais p'tête que ça ira.

Beth fut la première surprise de sa proposition, lui qui était si méfiant vis-à-vis des étrangers. Ainsi, il lui proposait de rester là, tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il y a encore des gens bien finalement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de lui répondre silencieusement, car il était incapable de mettre des mots sur les raisons pour lesquels il voyait les choses différemment à présent.

\- Tu le sais.

\- Non dis-moi.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il avouer à la jeune femme que rien que la regarder suffisait pour qu'il croit que tout pouvait s'arranger que c'était elle qui lui donnait de l'espoir, la force d'avancer; qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le croyait car elle arrivait à le faire chavirer rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mmmmfffff, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi mmmmfffff ? Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ?

Il la fixa intensément, comme il n'avait jamais regardé aucune femme avant, son esprit prêt à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait mais son corps incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Que penserait-elle ? Il n'était qu'un vieux pervers qui s'amourachait d'une jeune femme pleine de vie qui méritait bien mieux que lui. Malheureusement, Beth réussit à lire en lui, car elle se souvint que sa mère avait le même regard que Daryl à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son père.

\- Ah, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Et Daryl préféra quitter la pièce que d'affronter sa pitié.

Se fut la dernière conversation qu'ils eurent car une horde de rôdeur avait attaqué la maison et ils avaient dut prendre la fuite. Daryl était resté en arrière pour essayer de les éliminer et de les éloigner de Beth, et lorsqu'il sortit de la maison à son tour, il couru pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui devait l'attendre au bord de la route.

Mais arrivé au point de rendez-vous, tout ce qu'il restait de Beth était son sac à dos, et Daryl ne put qu'apercevoir le cul d'une voiture qui prenait la fuite en trombe. Elle venait de se faire enlever. Daryl n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils venaient d'échapper à une dizaine de rôdeurs mais encore une fois, c'était les hommes qui se trouvaient être les plus cruels. Daryl avait échoué dans toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Et maintenant, il était seul.

* * *

Il couru pendant des heures, faisant fi de la fatigue. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de pleurer sur la route, car plus les heures passaient, plus il voyait les chances de retrouver Beth s'effacer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, au moment même où il avait décidé de l'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Il aurait du s'écouter, il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque depuis qu'il avait perdu Sofia. Le soleil se levait, et son corps se rappela à lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus, il tomba, allongé sur le ventre, le bitume venant à la rencontre de sa joue.

\- Beth, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre derrière les paupières closes de Daryl, elle n'était plus qu'un chant lointain dans ses oreilles, elle n'était plus qu'une légère caresse entre les doigts de sa main. Il resta allongé là, immobile pendant un temps infini.

Le soleil se couchait à nouveau, quand il sentit enfin ce qu'il aurait du remarquer depuis le début : une odeur de brûlé. Daryl se redressa et vit au bout de la route une voiture rentrée dans un arbre. La voiture avait dû exploser suite à la sortie de route, et fumait depuis un bon moment, attirant les rôdeurs alentours. Daryl ajusta son arbalète et s'approcha prudemment. Il s'occupa des rôdeurs un à un, et c'est seulement lorsque la voie fût libre qu'il prit le temps d'observer la voiture consciencieusement.

L'arrière était très semblable à celle qui avait enlevé Beth mais il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Il fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et les portières bien qu'il avait peur de ne pas trouver grand chose après l'incendie. Un petit objet sur la banquette arrière attira cependant son attention. Il reconnu aussitôt le pendentif en forme de cœur que Beth avait toujours autours du cou. C'était bien la voiture qui l'avait enlevé.

Daryl se mit aussitôt à chercher des traces de pas autour de la voiture, les rôdeurs qui avaient piétiné les environs ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Il étudia un périmètre de dix mètres autour de la voiture et commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il tomba à nouveau sur une trace laissée par Beth. Elle avait laissé tomber un de ses bracelets, sans aucun doute à son attention. A partir de là, Daryl put repérer les pas qui s'éloignaient de la voiture. Il y avait trois paires d'empreintes différentes, mais toutes trop grandes pour appartenir à Beth. Il remarqua cependant, qu'une paire d'empreintes s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le sol et Daryl en déduisit sans mal que c'était parce que son propriétaire devait porter Beth.

Il traqua sans relâche les propriétaires de la voiture, refusant d'abandonner Beth à son sort. Mais il s'empêchait cependant de laisser l'espoir s'infiltrer en lui. Il avait eu le cœur brisé en l'espace d'une minute la nuit dernière, et il refusait de ressentir cette sensation une seconde fois. Comment avait-elle réussit à prendre autant de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, en si peu de temps ?

La nuit était bien installée quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Daryl se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour suivre les traces dans l'obscurité, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était sur que ceux qu'il cherchait étaient là, à l'intérieur de la cabane qu'il apercevait caché dans les bois. Les fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière, et il put apercevoir des ombres se mouvant à l'intérieur.

Il fit le tour de la cabane, imaginant un plan pour sortir Beth de là, mais il avait du mal à garder l'esprit clair. Et si elle était blessée pendant qu'il donnait l'assaut. Et si ses bourreaux décidaient de la tuer aussitôt qu'il mettait un pied à l'intérieur. Et si elle était déjà morte.

Un long hurlement mit fin à ses interrogations, il venait sans aucun doute de l'intérieur et il l'avait reconnu.

\- Beth, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança pour lui porter secours. Mais son élan fut stopper par un fort coup à la tête qui l'immobilisa au sol. Un deuxième cri de Beth parvint aux oreilles de Daryl alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis contente de poster la suite aussi vite, Bethyl est une formidable source d'inspiration. Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review et que je n'ai pas pu contacter par MP : Jurassicpark12, Bladone Minth et un "Guest" qui a posté sans pseudo. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Merci également à ceux qui ont déjà mon histoire en favoris ! C'est juste Whouaaa !**

 **Ce chapitre est classé M pour le vocabulaire employé et les actes de violence décrits.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Ferme-la !

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour crier une fois de plus, mais l'homme en face d'elle l'en empêcha en la giflant violemment. Sa tête pivota avec force, et elle eu l'impression que sa nuque se détachait du reste de son corps. Malgré la douleur, elle ne voulait pas renoncer à crier, quelqu'un finirait par l'entendre et viendrait l'aider. Elle n'osa penser à Daryl, ayant peur d'être trop optimiste. A cet instant, elle voulait juste que n'importe qui vienne la sortir des griffes de ses bourreaux.

\- Elle va finir par nous faire repérer, renifla l'un d'entre eux.

\- Y'a peu de chance, y'a pas grand chose dans le coin.

Beth ne voulait pas les croire, et continuait d'espérer qu'on finisse par l'entendre. Elle reprit une forte inspiration afin de crier une nouvelle fois mais son cri se perdit au fond de sa gorge lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Il était traîné par deux de ses ravisseurs, inconscient, ses genoux frottant sur le sol de la cabane. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, mais ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé son petit ami, Joe !

\- La veste est à moi ! J'aime bien les ailes...

\- Et oubliez pas qu' j'ai été le premier à vouloir la fille.

Beth tenta de ne pas penser à la signification de ses paroles. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour Daryl, Dieu sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, Dieu sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire à elle aussi. L'homme qui semblait s'appeler Joe reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Non, répondit Beth en essayant de rester calme.

Elle déglutit, tentant de ne pas montrer son émoi face au sort de Daryl. Les hommes dans la pièce commençaient à le dépouiller de ses vêtements, se les appropriant sans ménagement. Daryl se retrouva en jean, les pieds et le torse nu.

\- Merde, jura l'un d'eux, c'est pas un pète cul celui-là.

Il désignait le dos de Daryl aux autres. Beth ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait que sa famille n'avait pas été tendre avec lui dans le passé, et il devait probablement en garder les traces. La jeune femme profita de ce moment où l'attention ne se portait pas sur elle pour observer les hommes dans la pièce.

Ils étaient cinq, Joe était sans nul doute leur chef. Ils avaient tous des allures d'hommes dangereux, curieusement elle pensa aussitôt qu'ils avaient la même allure que Merle et Daryl. Ce constat ne la rassura pas, Merle n'était pas un tendre et Daryl... Elle savait que Daryl était différent, mais il était dangereux également, à sa manière. L'un des cinq hommes, celui qui s'était approprié la veste de Daryl, tenait un arc dans sa main. Les autres avaient de gros fusils de chasse qu'ils portaient en bandoulière, excepté Joe, qui ne semblait avoir qu'un colt comme celui que possédait Rick.

Beth reporta son attention sur Daryl car ils commençaient à s'agiter autour de lui. Comme elle, ils lui attachèrent les poignets à l'aide d'une chaîne et le suspendirent au plafond. Il avait l'air encore plus mal en point, accroché de cette manière. Un sourire contrit se dessina sur le visage de Beth, c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. La voix de Joe perça le silence et les autres s'immobilisèrent pour écouter ses instructions.

\- Bien, on va réveiller notre invité pour savoir ce qui l'amène ici. Ned, va nous chercher de l'eau.

\- Je quitte pas la fille des yeux, elle est à moi.

\- Joue pas au con, Ned, répondit Joe sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune contestation.

Le prénommé Ned quitta la pièce. C'était lui qui avait prononcé « à moi » au moment où elle s'était faite enlever. Et bien que Beth n'avait pas compris sur le coup, ses paroles semblaient prendre tout leur sens maintenant. Il paraissait clair que chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce s'appropriait tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient à condition d'être le premier à le revendiquer. Elle déglutit, Ned semblait être le plus écœurant du groupe, il était gras, bourru, et son regard dévoilait sans mal ses intentions quand il la regardait. Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur avec le seau d'eau, il le tendit à Joe, sans un mot.

Celui-ci balança l'eau sans ménagement au visage de Daryl. Ce dernier sursauta violemment, et tourna son visage de tout côté pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque Beth capta son regard, elle pu aussitôt y voir l'immense culpabilité qui habitait ses yeux, elle imaginait sans mal qu'il se sentait coupable de la situation. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle devait continuer à faire croire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, merde ? Marmonna Daryl.

\- Bonsoir, s'exclama Joe, Bill t'a trouvé en train de fouiner dans le coin! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à Beth, et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas mal en point. Malheureusement, les intentions de leurs bourreaux n'avaient pas l'air louable, et il fallait qu'il la sorte de là le plus rapidement possible, il déglutit en imaginant les choses affreuses qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

\- Me suis perdu. Répondit Daryl.

\- Et tu n'étais pas là pour venir chercher la demoiselle par hasard ?

Beth s'agita, tentant de capter le regard de Daryl, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien dire. Mais son regard restait concentré sur Joe.

\- La connais pas.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas tu ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle ?

Joe fit un signe de tête à Ned qui se précipita sur Beth. Il approcha son visage, et sa langue sortit de sa bouche pour venir s'aplatir sur sa joue. Il la balada jusqu'à ses lèvres que Beth gardait fermée avec force. Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Putain la touche pas, toi, grogna Daryl.

\- Notre invité semble réviser son jugement, s'exclama Joe en ricanant, alors quoi, c'est ta petite amie ?

\- Elle est bonne ? Demanda aussitôt un autre dans la pièce.

\- La ferme, Ryan, lui répondit Ned, elle est à moi !

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir réviser notre règle dans ce cas particulier, annonça Joe, c'est un butin trop précieux pour un seul homme.

Daryl tira fermement sur ses chaînes pour tenter de se libérer, les autres le regardèrent en ricanant. C'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Et après quoi ? Il les massacrerait les uns après les autres ? A cinq contre un, c'était sans espoir. Daryl regarda Beth qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Rien que les imaginer la toucher lui donnait mal au bide. Elle était tellement pure, tellement fragile. Comment avait-il pu les laisser l'emmener ? Il avait baissé sa garde.

\- Alors comment elle est ? Lui demanda Joe. Répond à ce cher Ryan, parce qu'on espère vraiment qu'on s'est pas trompé sur la marchandise.

Joe fit un signe de tête à Ryan, qui sortit un couteau de chasse. Il s'avança vers Beth qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Daryl sentit la rage monter en lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser lui faire du mal !

\- Si vous la touchez, vous êtes morts.

Les autres ricanèrent. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en position idéale pour proférer des menaces mais Daryl ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il regarda Ryan marcher vers Beth, le couteau à la main. Il le glissa sous la manche de son polo et sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et tira d'un coup sec pour les découper, il répéta l'opération avec l'autre épaule, et sur le côté de son buste. Beth se retrouva à moitié nue devant eux, et désormais elle ne pouvait plus arrêter les larmes de couler sur ses joues pâles.

Daryl détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il avait l'impression qu'il violerait son intimité s'il posait son regard sur son corps et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il entendit Ryan continuer à découper les vêtements de Beth, reconnaissant le bruit du jean qui se déchire. Beth poussa un hoquet de terreur qui résonna interminablement dans les oreilles de Daryl. Il avait le cœur dans un étau. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, l'envie de les torturer s'insinuant avec force en lui.

\- Regarde, regarde ! S'exclama Joe.

Il attrapa le visage de Daryl entre ses mains et le força à le tourner vers Beth. Elle était là, nue, les mains accrochées au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'impossibilité de cacher la moindre partie de son corps vulnérable. Elle avait refermé les yeux, priant pour que le cauchemar prenne fin.

\- Alors, chuchota Joe à l'oreille de Daryl, quelle partie est-ce que tu préfères ? Où est-ce que ta bouche trouve le plus de plaisir ? Sur ses lèvres ? Ses seins ? Sa chatte ?

Daryl appuya contre les mains de Joe pour détourner le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues au fur et à mesure que la rage s'installait en lui. Mais Joe l'interpréta d'une autre manière.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle te fait rougir ? Non ?! Tu ne l'as pas encore touchée ! Es-tu un homme, nom de Dieu ?

Daryl resta silencieux, dévisageant Joe, tentant d'ignorer les moqueries de ses bourreaux. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'un homme comme lui ait le droit de toucher une femme comme elle. Bien sûr, ils imaginaient sans doute qu'il aurait pu la prendre par la force, et cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Beth ne devrait jamais connaître quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, elle observa Daryl, sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage qu'il gardait rivé au sol. Elle écouta avec écœurement les mots atroces qui sortaient de la bouche de Joe. Elle aurait voulu parler à Daryl, le rassurer, lui dire que jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé pouvant abuser d'elle, qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'un des hommes se déplacer derrière elle, et elle hurla quand elle sentit ses mains se poser violemment contre sa poitrine. Sa tête posée sur son épaule, il lui suça l'oreille avant de lui parler.

\- Tu es encore vierge, ma jolie ? Ça va être un régal, tu vas voir.

Beth écarta sa tête aussi loin qu'elle le put, puis la pencha en arrière avec force. Elle sentit le contact avec la tête de l'homme derrière elle et entendit un craquement sinistre. La douleur lui vrilla le crane, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la satisfaction d'avoir réussi son coup.

\- Sale petite pute !

L'homme qu'elle avait frappé la contourna et la gifla violemment, une fois, puis deux. Il levait une nouvelle fois la main sur elle, quand un grognement guttural se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane. Joe observa les environs par la fenêtre.

\- Des marcheurs, dit-il en enlevant le cran de sûreté de son colt.

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce, laissant Beth et Daryl seuls. Le silence était représentatif de leur répit, et ils l'accueillirent avec plaisir. Beth inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes et profitant du calme soudain.

\- Joli coup d' tête, finit par dire Daryl.

\- Merci.

Il gardait le visage baissé, n'osant pas la regarder, lui laissant le peu d'intimité qui lui restait. Voyant le regard rivé au sol de Daryl, Beth prit conscience de sa nudité. Elle se tortilla tant bien que mal pour essayer de se sentir plus à l'aise et moins exposée mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Beth... Non j'peux pas.

\- Daryl, j'ai... j'ai besoin de voir ton visage.

Il inspira profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre ? Il releva la tête lentement, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Il répondit à sa demande, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Bien sûr, il vit qu'elle était nue, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, mais il se concentra sur son visage, sur son regard, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. C'était bon de la voir, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, tentant de lui faire oublier le désespoir qui l'avait habité la nuit dernière en voyant la voiture partir en trombe devant lui.

\- J'ai cru que j' t'avais perdu, chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis là, répondit-elle en tentant de sourire.

Le regard de Daryl se fit plus profond, et Beth remarqua qu'il la regardait à nouveau comme il l'avait fait la veille dans la cuisine de leur ancien abri. Elle se racla la gorge et se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Daryl détourna le visage précipitamment.

\- On est dans un sacré merdier. Soupira Beth.

\- Ton père serait ravi de t'entendre parler comme ça, marmonna Daryl.

\- Mon père serait ravi de me voir nue à la merci de cinq porcs qui se demandent lequel d'entre eux va me dépuceler.

Daryl l'entendit renifler. Il se mordit les lèvres, comment avait-il pu laisser la situation déraper à ce point ? Il l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'en étaient sortis, mais en baissant sa garde, ils étaient devenus vulnérables, et Beth avait beaucoup plus à perdre que lui.

\- Désolé.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea à nouveau Beth, ne le sois pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Les yeux de Beth reflétaient toute sa détermination à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'était pas résignée, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras.

\- On va sortir de là, Beth. Peu importe la manière, on va finir par sortir de là !

Beth n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas pour laisser passer Joe, Ned, Bill et Ryan. Le dernier homme était resté à l'extérieur pour monter la garde. Joe resta au milieu de la pièce, Ned se rendit derrière Beth, tandis que Bill et Ryan se placèrent de part et d'autre de Daryl.

\- On va s'amuser un petit peu avec ton petit ami avant de s'occuper de toi, ma jolie.

\- Ne le touchait pas ! Répliqua Beth en rassemblant tout son courage.

\- Vous êtes définitivement trop mignon tous les deux, répondit Joe en ricanant. Mais sachez une chose, vous finirez par mourir ici, tôt ou tard, alors inutile d'essayer de vous protéger l'un l'autre, c'est peine perdue.

Joe se tourna vers Daryl qui le dévisageait d'un regard noir. L'homme fit un signe de tête à ses alliés, et Daryl entendit le bruit si reconnaissable d'une ceinture que l'on défaisait du pantalon. Bill enroula la ceinture autour de son poignet avant d'armer son bras. Le premier coup s'abattit sur Daryl qui le reçu sans broncher.

\- Arrêtez ! S'écria Beth en tirant sur ses chaînes.

\- Ne bouge pas ma jolie, tu risquerais de te faire mal.

Ned enroula ses bras autour d'elle, pressant ses mains crasseuses contre ses seins. Beth se débattit comme elle put pour tenter de se dégager, mais il resserrait sa prise à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, et ses grognements semblaient lui indiquer qu'il aimait qu'elle se tortille contre lui. Elle s'immobilisa, continuant de regarder Daryl recevoir les coups de ceinture qui commençaient à lacérer la peau de son dos. L'autre homme qui se trouvait à côté de Daryl, Ryan, avait allumé une cigarette, et il utilisa le dos de Daryl pour l'éteindre. Beth l'entendit gémir, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas crier pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses bourreaux. Bill continua à le frapper, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit complètement en sang. Daryl avait perdu connaissance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, annonça Joe en se tournant vers Beth.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et approcha son visage de son oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre ses paroles.

\- Ce que j'aime plus que le viol, chuchota-t-il, c'est l'attente du viol. Car tu finiras par y passer ma jolie, ce sera violent, et ce sera bon pour tous le monde, sauf pour toi. Alors prépare-toi.

Joe retourna à la porte, prêt à sortir.

\- Je pense que la demoiselle a besoin d'un avant goût de ce qui l'attend.

Bill et Ryan se rendirent auprès de Beth, et lui attrapèrent chacun une épaule, tandis que Ned se plaçait devant elle. Elle le regarda glisser un de ses doigts dans sa bouche pour le sucer, puis il le posa sur son sein, il le descendit sur son ventre avant de caresser son intimité. Beth hoqueta, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage.

\- Oh non, pleure pas ma jolie ! Tu as faim ? Est-ce que tu veux... une sucette ?

Il avait portait sa main à son pantalon en disant ça, et la perversité qui résonnait dans sa voix ne permettait pas à Beth de se tromper sur ses intentions. Elle releva son visage noyé de larmes vers l'homme écœurant face à elle.

\- Tout ce que tu mettras dans ma bouche, je te l'arracherai avec les dents.

Ned la gifla une fois encore, et elle se dit qu'elle préférait être giflée et frappée, encore et encore, plutôt que de subir ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire. Ned s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- T'es pas en mesure de me menacer. On va t' ravager, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que t'en puisses plus. Et quand tu seras trop arrachée, on s'occupera de ton petit cul, et on le ravagera lui aussi. Et quand t'auras plus qu' tes yeux pour pleurer, tu nous regarderas torturer ton petit copain, jusqu'à ce qu'il crève.

A la fin de son discours, Ned sortit sa langue et lécha goulûment le visage de Beth qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Il abandonna son visage et descendit sa langue visqueuse dans son cou, avant d'attraper ses tétons, l'un après l'autre, et des les mordre avec force. Beth cria de désespoir, priant silencieusement pour qu'il s'arrête. Il descendit encore sa langue, laissant une longue traînée de salive sur son ventre. Puis il arriva au niveau de son intimité, et lui saisit fermement les jambes avec ses mains pour la forcer à les écarter.

\- Non, supplia Beth dans un soupir.

\- La bouffe est prête ! Annonça Joe à travers la porte.

Ned se redressa, déçu, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Beth. Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme, et sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Beth attendit, persuadée qu'ils allaient revenir. Mais la porte resta close, lui laissant un peu de répit. Elle fondit en larme, silencieusement.

* * *

Daryl fut tirer de l'inconscience par le bruit d'un souffle saccadé. Il lutta contre l'envie de sombrer à nouveau, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Le bruit lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu lorsque Beth avait trouvé sa bouteille de Schnaps à la pêche. C'était le bruit de ses pleurs qui emplissait la pièce, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'entendre. C'était un déchirement à ses oreilles, et il reprit parfaitement connaissance.

\- Beth, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il la vit, la visage baissé, les épaules secouées par des sanglots incessants. Il avait envie d'arracher ses chaînes pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas à son appel, perdue dans son désespoir. L'avaient-ils brisés ? Daryl ne savait même pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

Il dut porter ses yeux sur le reste de son corps, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La douleur des coups de ceinture dans son dos lui prouvait bien qu'ils étaient capable de tout. Il ne pensa pas à la rougeur qui s'installait sur ses joues tandis qu'il inspectait son corps de ses yeux. Il remarqua aussitôt le long filet de bave qui coulait le long de son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il tira un peu plus sur ses chaînes.

\- Beth, chuchota-t-il à nouveau, j' vais te sortir de là, maintenant.

Il pencha son corps vers l'arrière pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dehors, par la fenêtre à sa droite. Leurs bourreaux étaient autour d'un feu de camp, buvant, fumant et mangeant, comme s'ils célébraient un grand événement. Ils parlaient fort, juraient et s'esclaffaient sans porter la moindre intention à la cabane dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Bande de con, jura Daryl.

Il examina les chaînes qui le gardaient entravées. Elles étaient trop serrées pour qu'il puisse libérer une de ses mains, trop solides pour être brisées. Son regard se porta sur la poutre à laquelle ils étaient suspendus. Elle, en revanche, n'était pas de première jeunesse. Le bois était mangé par la pourriture, et elle n'était plus très épaisse à certains endroits.

Daryl se redressa sur ses pieds, il avança, tirant la chaîne sur la poutre afin de la placer à un endroit où le bois était particulièrement abîmé. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, tentant de la scier à l'aide de ses chaînes. Il y ajouta tout son poids, afin d'essayer de briser la poutre en deux. Le bruit était couvert sans mal par celui que faisait le groupe à l'extérieur.

Il continua à forcer sur la poutre pendant un moment. Les bruits extérieurs avaient cessés, et en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit que l'alcool avait eu raison d'eux et qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beth, car elle avait arrêté de pleurer et vit qu'elle était inconsciente. Il força une dernière fois sur la poutre, qui finit par céder sous son poids.

Il fit glisser ses chaînes, puis celles de Beth afin de les dégager. Il ne savait pas où poser ses mains sur le corps nu de la jeune femme, il la déposa au sol tant bien que mal. Daryl récupéra sa chemise qui lui avait été enlevée un peu plus tôt et dont personne n'avait voulu pour tenter de recouvrir son corps. Il la passa autour de ses épaules, et referma les boutons sur son corps. Il la couvrit du mieux qu'il put, car ses mains entravées par les chaînes ne lui permettaient pas de passer ses bras dans les manches.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui ne résista pas. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil rageur sur leur ravisseurs, rêvant de leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il devait d'abord penser à la sécurité de Beth. Ils avaient étaient trop cons pour les laisser sans surveillance, il pourrait sans mal les retrouver, plus tard.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient libres.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous poster la suite, ravie de lire vos commentaires et de voir de nouvelles personnes mettre mon histoire en suivi ou en favoris. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il contient quelque spoiler du début de la saison 05, désolé pour ça.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Daryl ne s'était pas arrêté de toute la nuit, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et cette maudite cabane. Par chance, il n'avait croisé aucun rôdeur, se demandant comment il aurait pu se défendre avec Beth dans les bras, et les mains encore attachées ensemble. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à la fraîcheur de la nuit, à la douleur de chacune des lacérations dans son dos, à la tension dans les muscles de ses bras qui supportaient Beth depuis plusieurs heures. Il puisait sa force dans l'image mentale de ces porcs qui auraient abusé de la jeune femme s'ils étaient encore là-bas.

Il s'autorisa une pause lorsque le soleil commença à se lever dans le ciel. Il posa Beth, encore inconsciente au sol, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il surveilla sa respiration, s'assurant qu'elle était bien vivante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues, et cette vision retourna le cœur de Daryl. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se remettre des derniers événements ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir oublier ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

Beth remua, sentant la fraîcheur du matin, lorsque Daryl la déposa au sol. Elle garda les yeux fermés, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que la nuit dernière soit simplement un cauchemar. Elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, et imagina sans mal qu'elle appartenait à Daryl. Il avait la peau rugueuse mais ses mouvements étaient délicats et elle apprécia la caresse.

Un doute s'insinua au fond d'elle, et un profond sentiment de peur s'installa dans son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas Daryl qui lui touchait le visage ? Et si c'était l'un d'eux ? Elle ouvrit les yeux fébrilement.

\- Salut, chuchota l'homme en face d'elle.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. C'était bien lui. Il était là, près d'elle, la protégeant, la bouche tordue dans un semblant de sourire. La peur la quitta aussitôt. Malheureusement, elle remarqua bien vite qu'il était torse nu et qu'il avait les mains enchaînées. L'air frais sur sa peau lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas très couverte et elle pouvait sentir le métal froid autour de ses poignets, signe qu'elle était enchaînée elle aussi. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur, ça n'était pas un cauchemar, ça s'était réellement produit.

\- Du calme, ils sont loin.

Daryl avait écarté sa main des cheveux de Beth, imaginant sans mal qu'elle ne voulait pas être touchée après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de se protéger du monde extérieur, de se protéger des démons dans sa tête qui lui rappelaient à chaque seconde ce qu'ils lui avaient fait la nuit dernière. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant de tout son cœur retomber dans le sommeil, pour tenter d'oublier la réalité, l'espace de quelques heures. Daryl se sentait complètement démuni, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Écoute, dit-il la voix basse, faut qu'on trouve de l'eau, on est déshydraté. J' vais te reprendre dans mes bras pour te porter.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, et il distingua aussitôt le mouvement de recul de Beth, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de colère dans l'esprit de Daryl, ces enfoirés l'avaient bousillée. Il tenta d'être le plus doux possible, pour ne pas la brusquer, et il essaya de ne pas entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il glissa un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et Beth posa aussitôt la tête sur son épaule. Daryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire, finalement elle semblait réussir à faire la différence entre lui et ses bourreaux.

Il marcha moins vite que pendant la nuit, se concentrant sur les bruits alentours, à la recherche d'un cour d'eau. Beth n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et Daryl n'avait jamais été doué dans les relations humaines, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour l'aider. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, c'était elle qui avait toujours trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour l'aider, le rassurer. Il se rappela ses paroles sous le porche de la maison brûlée et dans la cuisine de la maison funéraire. Arriverait-il à retrouver la Beth d'avant cette nuit ?

Ses pensées furent effacées par le clapotis de l'eau devant lui. Il accéléra le pas, le corps de Beth ballottant dans ses bras. Il soupira de contentement, rassuré d'avoir trouvé de quoi se rafraîchir.

\- Beth, Beth, dit-il en la secouant doucement, on a trouvé de l'eau.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, la tête posée sur son épaule, le regard dans le vague. Daryl s'approcha du cour d'eau, et la déposa au sol. Elle rapprocha aussitôt ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Daryl se pencha au-dessus de la rivière et y plongea ses mains pour y recueillir de l'eau, qu'il but l'instant d'après. Il avala plusieurs gorgées successives, puis se tourna vers Beth.

\- Allez viens, il faut qu' tu boives aussi.

Beth ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu, ni aucun mouvement pour s'approcher. Daryl ne s'autorisa pas à aller l'aider, persuadé que ça devait être à elle de décider de se battre. Il tendit une main vers elle.

\- Viens. Ça va aller. J' te promets qu' ça va aller.

Elle leva le visage vers lui, et elle se noya dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il ne détourna pas le regard, la priant silencieusement de la rejoindre, de venir près de lui. Beth écarta les bras de ses jambes, et approcha tant bien que mal, s'assurant que la chemise de Daryl la couvrait encore correctement. Daryl sourit pour l'encourager, et quand elle fut près de lui, il plongea à nouveau les mains dans l'eau pour l'aider à boire. Elle avala lentement l'eau qu'il lui présenta à plusieurs reprises. Puis ils restèrent là un moment, en silence, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La voix de Beth finit par couper le silence.

\- Tu devrais nettoyer les blessures dans ton dos, chuchota-t-elle.

\- M'en occuperai plus tard.

Elle n'insista pas. Daryl savait qu'elle avait raison, il sentait la brûlure des entailles, il avait besoin d'être soigné, mais de toute façon, l'eau de la rivière ne semblait pas assez propre pour le soigner comme il fallait. Il sentit Beth bouger à côte de lui, et en tournant le regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle s'était allongée.

\- Beth...

\- Je suis si fatiguée, Daryl, répondit-elle aussitôt en reniflant, je veux juste m'allonger là, et oublier. Je suis si fatiguée.

Il vit ses épaules s'agiter, et il sut qu'elle retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il la vit frissonner, et imagina sans mal qu'elle avait froid, uniquement vêtue de sa chemise. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il écarta les bras du mieux qu'il put malgré les chaînes, et Beth y passa la tête, pour s'allonger contre lui. Elle profita aussitôt de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Daryl.

\- J' suis rincé, moi aussi, finit-il par dire.

\- Alors, reposons-nous, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'endormir, reposons-nous un petit moment.

Daryl savait qu'il aurait dû rester éveillé. Il aurait dû surveiller les alentours car ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité. Mais la chaleur du corps de Beth contre lui, le son de son souffle régulier tandis qu'elle dormait, et l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle, et qui venait chatouiller ses narines, étaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être bien. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, alors il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Rick s'enfonçait dans la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que le reste du groupe le suivait. Carl était sur ses talons, suivi de Maggie qui tenait fermement la main de Glenn, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Michonne était derrière eux, son sabre brandit devant elle. Sasha et Bob suivaient le groupe, Eugène, Tara, Rosita et Abraham fermaient la marche.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi on traîne encore ici ? Demanda Abraham.

\- Pour les flingues, répondit Rick en commençant à creuser au pied d'un arbre. Et les vivres.

Rick tenta de convaincre le reste du groupe de retourner au Terminus, pour récupérer les provisions et tuer ceux qui restaient. Les autres protestèrent vivement, préférant tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé et aller de l'avant. Leur famille à nouveau réunie, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de perdre certains des leurs en passant à l'offensive. Mais Rick n'écoutait pas.

Il chercha les mots pour tenter de les persuader d'y retourner, mais un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à tirer. Carole était là, elle était lourdement armée et semblait épuisée, mais le sourire qu'elle leur tendit, réchauffa le cœur de Rick. Il se sentit aussitôt soulagé du poids qu'il portait depuis qu'il l'avait chassée du groupe. Il s'approcha d'elle, n'osant croire qu'elle était réelle.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu nous as sauvé la vie...

Carole sourit, heureuse de les voir en vie. Elle serra Rick dans ses bras. Il la remercia plusieurs fois, chuchotant les remerciements à son oreille. Puis il s'écarta, pour qu'elle puisse profiter du reste du groupe. Elle sourit sincèrement en les voyant là, mais elle reporta son attention sur Rick, le regard troublé.

\- Daryl ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rick, personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'on a perdu la prison.

Carole ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de ne pas imaginer le pire pour son ami. Si quelqu'un était capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation par les temps qui courent c'était Daryl.

\- Faut que vous veniez avec moi. Dit-elle alors.

* * *

Rick n'y croyait pas, elle était là, de petites fossettes creusant ses joues tandis qu'elle souriait. Rick posa le sac d'armes et se précipita vers elle. Judith était vivante, sa fille bien aimée avait survécu. Il la souleva des bras de Tyreese et la serra contre son torse. C'était si bon de sentir le poids de son petit corps contre lui. Il sentit Carl derrière lui, et il se retourna pour qu'il puisse profiter de la présence de sa petite sœur.

Sacha avait accouru, elle aussi, heureuse de retrouver son frère. Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte réconfortante, et elle fondit en larme contre l'épaule de Tyreese.

Ils avaient touché l'enfer du bout des doigts quelques heures plus tôt, le Terminus s'étant révélé être le repaire d'hommes et de femmes devenus cannibales pour leur survie, et ils avaient failli devenir leur prochain repas.

Mais grâce à Carole, leur famille était enfin réunie, Judith et Tyreese étaient là. Tout allait bien. Rick regarda les membres du groupe un à un, le soulagement se lisait sur chacun de leur visage. Il fallait qu'il les mette en sécurité.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Oui mais où ? demanda Glenn.

\- N'importe où du moment que c'est loin du Terminus.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, laissant la fumée qui s'échappait du Terminus dans leur dos, pour être sûr qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Ils suivirent un sentier dans la forêt, en quête d'un abri.

* * *

Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il s'était accordé n'avaient pas été reposantes. Daryl s'était forcé à rester aux aguets, se refusant de baisser sa garde à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait vu Beth disparaître dans l'obscurité, enlevée dans une voiture.

Il fut soulagé qu'aucune personne ni rôdeur ne se soit approché d'eux. Il avait ainsi pu rester immobile, permettant à Beth de dormir tranquillement. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il écoutait le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Il était doux et profond, ce qui apaisait Daryl pendant un temps. Il savait que la situation ne durerait pas, ils ne pourraient rester là éternellement et ils allaient devoir affronter les événements, chercher des vêtements et de la nourriture, et retrouver l'espoir enfoui au plus profond d'eux pour recommencer à se battre pour leur survie. Mais pour l'instant, la situation était satisfaisante, il pouvait juste rester là, à écouter Beth respirer, et à prier qu'elle reste dans le pays des songes, bien loin des horreurs du monde réel.

Malheureusement, ses rêves ne restèrent pas paisibles longtemps. Elle commença à remuer contre lui, et sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Elle semblait se débattre dans son sommeil et Daryl décida qu'il était temps de la réveilla.

\- Beth, murmura-t-il, Beth réveille-toi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et, elle poussa un long hurlement. Daryl la secoua et l'appela plusieurs fois pour la sortir de son cauchemar. Elle se débattit, tentant d'éloigner les mains de Daryl de son corps. Elle arracha la chemise qui la couvrait, se sentant à l'étroit à l'intérieur.

\- Non ! Non! Criait-elle, lâchez-moi ! Je vous en prie !

Daryl ne prêta pas attention à son corps dénudé lorsque les boutons de sa chemise avaient sauté, il voyait juste qu'elle forçait sur ses chaînes pour s'en défaire et que le métal commençait à lui abîmer la peau, elle allait se blesser. Il fallait agir et vite.

Il la plaqua au sol et il l'enjamba afin de se retrouver assis à califourchon sur elle. Il attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, et il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter des paroles apaisante à son oreille.

\- Beth, calme-toi. C'est moi, c'est Daryl, Beth...

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, son cri lui déchirant les tympans, mais il tenta de ne pas penser à la douleur. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, et à un moyen de la sortir des abîmes qui avaient pris possession d'elle.

\- NON ! NON !

Daryl se sentit tout à coup tirer en arrière, trop surpris pour riposter, il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de Beth.

\- Lâche-là, espèce d'enfoiré !

Daryl se redressa aussitôt sur ses pieds, prêt à se défendre et à défendre Beth de quiconque s'était interposé entre eux. Trop surpris, il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de celui qui avait parlé. En redressant le visage, il reconnu aussitôt Rick qui pointait son arme sur lui.

* * *

Un hurlement au loin perça le silence qui s'était installé entre eux tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la rivière. Instinctivement, ils s'arrêtèrent, tendant l'oreille, attentifs au moindre bruit.

\- Ça venait de par là, annonça Michonne en pointant la rivière qui se perdait dans la forêt.

\- Faut aller voir, déclara Carl en pointant son arme devant lui.

\- Et si c'était un piège ?

Tout le groupe regarda Tara. Évidemment, ils y avaient tous pensé mais elle était la seule à avoir formulé leur doute à haute voix. Ils venaient de survivre au Terminus, était-ce pour se replonger dans un nouveau guet-apens ?

\- Peu importe, répondit Maggie avec force, c'était le hurlement d'une fille là-bas. Elle est peut-être toute seule et sans défense. On ne peut pas passer notre chemin, alors qu'on est treize, et qu'on est lourdement armé. On y va.

Elle passa devant tout le monde, et avança à grand pas. Nul doute qu'elle avait pensé à Beth en disant cela, et les autres la suivirent sans protester. Ils finirent par apercevoir la fille qui avait hurlé. Elle était au prise avec ce qui leur avait semblé être un rôdeur, puisqu'il avait le dos en sang. Rick reprit la tête du groupe, en se précipitant vers elle. Il n'osa pas tirer, car le visage du rôdeur était collé à celui de la fille.

Elle hurla à nouveau et en s'approchant davantage, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rôdeur, mais un homme bien vivant. Il lui attrapa l'épaule avec force et le rejeta en arrière, pour l'éloigner de sa proie.

\- Lâche-la espèce d'enfoiré !

Il pointa son arme sur lui, pour protéger son groupe et la fille qu'il venait de secourir. L'homme se redressa rapidement sur ses jambes. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage, il était torse et pied nu, avec un jean boueux pour seul vêtement. Ses cheveux couvraient son visage et sa poitrine se soulevait avec force tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ses mains étaient enchaînées l'une à l'autre. Il finit par relever la tête pour les regarder.

\- Daryl ? Balbutia Rick en apercevant son visage.

\- Beth ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Rick se retourna, son arme toujours pointée sur Daryl, pour voir Maggie se précipiter sur la fille au sol. Lui aussi ne pouvait que reconnaître les cheveux d'or, le visage fin et la peau pâle de la plus jeune des sœurs Greene. Maggie prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et la berça contre son cœur, refermant la chemise déchirée sur son corps nu. Beth, avait le regard fixe, et ne réagit pas à l'étreinte de sa sœur. Daryl se demanda si elle était revenue à la réalité.

\- Putain ! Hurla Maggie, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire avec ma sœur ?

Les autres membres du groupe dévisagèrent Daryl. La situation semblait claire mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à y croire. Beth était nue, la chemise de Daryl sur ses épaules, et elle se débattait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés auprès d'elle. Seules les chaînes autour de leurs poignets restaient un mystère pour eux.

\- Et toi Maggie ? Demanda Daryl sur un ton de défi. Qu'est-ce tu crois qu' j'étais en train de faire avec ta sœur ?

Personne n'osa parler, et Maggie ne répondit pas, serrant un peu plus fort sa sœur contre elle. Daryl remarqua qu'aucun membre du groupe ne le regardait. Il était redevenu le paria qu'il était au tout début à leur yeux à tous. Il vit l'un d'eux bouger, il ne le connaissait pas mais il s'approcha de lui à grand pas. Il était grand et musclé, les cheveux roux, il portait une moustache ridicule.

\- On croit ce qu'on voit enfoiré.

Abraham l'attrapa à la gorge et serra violemment, Daryl ne tenta pas de se défendre.

\- Alors quoi ? T'allais profiter de cette pauvre fille ? Tu crois que la fin du monde te donne le droit d'user de la force pour avoir ce que tu veux ?

\- Abraham lâche-le ! Intervint Rick

Abraham le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rick ne le laissait pas lui régler son compte. Il le lâcha, et Daryl reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant de retrouver sa contenance pour faire face au groupe qui avait été sa famille pendant si longtemps. Les regards qu'ils lui jetaient lui donnait envie de vomir. Il tenta un regard vers Beth, mais elle avait toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez d' moi ? Après tout ce temps, tout ce qu'on a pu traverser, vous pensez qu' j'aurai pu abuser de Beth, qu' j'aurai pu lui faire le moindre mal ? Vous m' pensez capable d'une chose pareille !

Rick baissa son arme, mais Daryl nota que personne n'osait lui répondre. Les membres d'une famille n'étaient pas censés se faire confiance les uns les autres ? Rick rangea son arme dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture et tendit la main vers Daryl.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Les autres membres du groupe baissèrent également leurs armes et se dispersèrent. Daryl regarda Beth une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner avec Rick. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre, restant silencieux un long moment. Rick avait remarqué les coups dans le dos de Daryl, ses poignets abîmés par le métal qui l'enserrait, sans compter Beth, à moitié nue. ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais Rick ne le brusqua pas, pour ne pas qu'il se renferme complètement sur lui-même.

Daryl n'avait toujours pas pris la parole quand le bruit de pas se rapprochant leur fit tourner la tête. Carole marchait vers eux. Daryl la regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne l'avait pas vu parmi le groupe lorsqu'il avait été pris à partie. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait que remarquer sa présence. Elle était bien là. Il se redressa et Carole réduisit la distance entre eux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- T'es là, chuchota-t-il, t'es là.

Carole lui caressa les cheveux, pour le réconforter. Il était évident qu'il avait dû subir un certain nombres d'épreuves ces derniers temps, et Carole aurait aimé les effacer d'un claquement de doigts. Il laissa échappé un sanglot, avant de ravaler ses larmes. Elle s'éloigna de lui, passant sa main contre sa joue mal rasée.

\- Je suis là, le rassura-t-elle, Daryl qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Les dernières semaines qu'il avait passé avec Beth défilèrent sous ses yeux en un instant. Leur fuite de la prison, leur errance dans les bois, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans le coffre d'une voiture, la journée passée à boire de la gnôle, ses bras autour de lui et sa tête contre son dos, la maison en feu, la maison funéraire, la tombe dans le cimetière, sa main dans la sienne, le beurre de cacahuète et les pieds de porcs, le son de sa voix tandis qu'elle chantait, la voiture qui l'avait enlevée et la nuit qu'il avait passé à courir après, son corps nu exposé aux yeux pervers des cinq bâtards qui les avaient fait prisonniers, le filet de bave sur le ventre de Beth, les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

La rage reprit place au plus profond de lui. Daryl tendit les poignets vers Carole, lui demandant silencieusement de le libérer de ses entraves. Elle fit demi-tour, et alla chercher une grosse pince coupante dans le sac qu'elle avait posé au sol. Elle revint vers lui et par deux claquements secs, elle fit sauter les chaînes de ses poignets. Il était libre. Sans un regard, il se retourna et s'évanouit dans les bois.

\- Daryl ! S'écria Rick en le voyant s'enfuir, mais son appel se perdit dans le silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de vous poster la suite dans les délais !**_

 _ **Il y a eu une pénurie de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire perd de son intérêt, et j'espère que ce n'est pas non plus à cause des "spoilers" saison 05 présents dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !**_

 _ **J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ils avaient profité de la pause près de la rivière pour se rationner en eau, remplissant toutes les bouteilles en leur possession. Maggie s'était éloignée avec Beth, pour l'aider à se rafraîchir à l'abri des regards. Beth se laissait faire, tel un automate. Elle n'avait pas réagi aux retrouvailles avec sa sœur et le reste du groupe, elle était éveillée mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Plus loin, le reste du groupe cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Daryl cherchait à... demanda Carl sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

\- Je crois qu'on a tiré des conclusions un peu rapide, lui répondit Michonne, si Daryl et Beth sont ensemble depuis qu'on s'est enfui de la prison, il ont du passé par pas mal d'épreuves, qu'on ne peut pas imaginer, c'est à eux de nous expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer quand on est arrivé.

\- Mais, elle était nue, elle se débattait, et Daryl … Daryl était sur elle...

Michonne ne répondit rien. Elle imaginait mal Daryl être coupable de ce qu'on l'accusait. Il avait toujours pris soin de tout le monde à la prison, s'assurant que chacun avait le nécessaire. Elle savait qu'après la mort de Merle, le petit groupe qu'ils formaient était devenu sa nouvelle famille, et Beth en faisait partie. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse faire du mal à un membre de sa famille.

Elle tourna le dos à Carl, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter, et elle vit Rick et Carole revenir vers eux. Glenn se redressa aussitôt, se précipitant vers Rick.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Rick haussa les épaules, gardant le silence.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Glenn en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux.

\- Il est parti. Répondit simplement Carole.

\- Quoi ! Vous l'avez laissé partir ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Maggie ? Ce sale type essayait de violer sa sœur.

Rick se précipita sur lui, le regard noir, il l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, Glenn ! Alors ferme là !

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient redressés, prêts à intervenir. Rick semblait fou de rage et prêt à défendre l'honneur de Daryl coûte que coûte. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, se retenant de frapper le coréen pour lui faire ravaler ses accusations. Personne ne bougea, la main de Rick serrée autour du col de Glenn.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Maggie était revenue auprès d'eux, tenant Beth contre elle, la couvrant toujours avec la chemise de Daryl. Elle resserra son emprise autour des épaules de sa sœur, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. La question de Maggie avait fait réagir Rick qui relâcha sa prise et éloigna Glenn de lui.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Maggie, où est cet enfoiré de Daryl Dixon ?

\- Parti, marmonna Rick qui n'avait pas envie de rendre des comptes à cet instant.

Maggie regarda Beth un instant, l'éloignant d'elle et s'assurant qu'elle pouvait tenir debout sans qu'elle ait besoin de la tenir. Beth avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide, et ne sembla pas remarquer que sa sœur ne la soutenait plus. Maggie se précipita alors vers Rick, arma son poing et le frappa au visage. Celui-ci reçu le coup sans broncher. Elle allait le frapper une seconde fois, mais Glenn lui attrapa les bras, l'empêchant de recommencer.

\- Arrête ! Il n'y ait pour rien.

\- Tu l'as laissé s'en aller ! Hurla Maggie en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de Glenn, tu l'as laissé prendre la fuite ! Il a violé ma petite sœur !

Rick se redressa en entendant les dernières paroles de Maggie, il jeta un coup d'œil à Beth qui n'avait pas réagi aux paroles de sa sœur.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? Demanda Rick.

\- Non... Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on les a trouvé. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle réalise qu'on est là. Mais merde Rick ! C'était ton rôle de l'empêcher de partir ! Ton rôle de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Chut ! Les interrompit Michonne.

Elle pointa du doigt un couple de rôdeurs qui marchait dans leur direction, attiré par le bruit des cris. Elle s'élança vers eux, et leur coupa la tête avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches.

\- On va camper ici cette nuit, on a tous besoin de repos, annonça Rick d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune discussion, on reprendra la route demain matin.

Personne n'osa demander s'il allait attendre que Daryl revienne ou non pour reprendre la route. Tout le monde s'affaira pour établir un camp sûr pour la nuit.

* * *

Rosita regarda Maggie préparer sa sœur pour la nuit. Elle lui avait retiré ses chaînes grâce à la pince coupante, et elle avait pu passer les manches de la chemise sur ses bras. Mais même si Beth était petite et que le vêtement était bien trop grand pour elle, la chemise ne la couvrait pas suffisamment et Maggie était sans cesse en train de tirer dessus pour essayer de couvrir davantage les jambes de Beth. Rosita sourit face à ses gestes protecteurs et s'approcha des deux sœurs.

\- Maggie, dit-elle arrivée près d'elle, j'ai deux débardeurs sur moi, j'ai l'impression que ta sœur fait à peu près ma taille. Tu pourrais lui passer mon haut et te servir de la chemise pour lui faire un genre de jupe. En attendant de lui trouver mieux.

\- C'est gentil Rosita, mais je ne voudrais pas...

\- Y'a pas de problème, répondit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

Elle retira sa veste militaire, et enleva un des débardeurs qu'elle portait sur elle. Maggie récupéra le vêtement et lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Maggie se déplaça pour s'installer entre le feu de camp et Beth, de sorte que son corps protège sa sœur de la lueur des flammes, afin de la déshabiller dans l'intimité de la nuit tombée.

Rosita retourna auprès d'Abraham, Eugène et Tara, avec qui elle s'était installée pour passer la nuit. Abraham la regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Tu te cherches de nouvelles copines ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh tais-toi, faut qu'on soit sympa avec eux si tu veux qu'ils nous accompagnent à Washington.

\- Je veux oui ! C'est un groupe fort et soudé, ils nous protégeront, et ils protégeront Eugène s'ils décident qu'on fait partie de leur groupe nous aussi.

\- Alors il vaut mieux compter sur ma sympathie plutôt que la tienne pour qu'ils nous acceptent.

Abraham répondit par un grognement mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Les membres du groupe de Rick se faisaient confiance les uns les autres, et si Rosita arrivait également à gagner leur confiance, ils accepteraient plus facilement l'idée de les accompagner à Washington.

* * *

Beth avait passé une nuit agitée. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, les visages de Ned, Joe et les autres s'imprimaient sur ses paupières. Leurs regards sadiques la dévisageaient, leurs bouches tordues en un sourire malsain, leurs esprits imaginant déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Elle tournait et se retournait sur elle-même dans l'espoir de chasser ces sombres souvenirs, et à chaque fois elle sentait la main de Maggie se poser sur son dos pour la consoler.

Elle était restée dans un état léthargique toute la journée, mais elle savait que sa famille était autour d'elle, ils les avaient retrouvés, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur parler, de les serrer dans ses bras, c'était trop tôt. Elle avait préféré feindre l'état de choc, afin que personne ne cherche à lui parler, ne cherche à l'approcher. Maggie s'était bien occupée d'elle sans chercher à la brusquer et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Beth ne se sentait pas assez forte pour affronter la réalité. Elle était redevenue la jeune fille faible de la ferme.

« _t'as changé_ »

Beth tenta d'ignorer la voix bourrue qui résonnait dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était faible, elle n'avait pas prêté attention et elle s'était faite attraper par ces odieux pervers. Et elle l'avait entraîné avec lui, il s'était fait torturé en essayant de la sauver.

« _t'as dit qu' tu pouvais te débrouiller toute seule, c'est le cas_ »

C'était faux. Beth secoua vivement la tête pour faire taire la voix de Daryl. Il avait eu tord, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir seule, il avait dû risquer sa vie pour la sortir de cette enfer. Elle avait eu besoin de lui. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour survivre, et elle n'aurait jamais pu rester en vie si longtemps si elle n'était pas restée avec lui après avoir fui la prison.

« _J' crois pas qu' les gens bien survivent_ »

Il avait eu raison, et elle avait été naïve. Croire qu'il y avait encore des gens biens, en dehors de leur groupe, avait été une erreur. Et la réalité lui avait montré ce qui arrivait de croire de telles choses. Elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir tenté de convaincre Daryl qu'il y avait encore de bonnes personnes sur Terre. Mais Daryl, était définitivement une bonne personne. Il l'avait protégé, il lui avait montré comment chasser, comment traquer, comment survivre en forêt. Et si elle avait réellement changé, comme il lui avait dit, c'était grâce à lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sachant qu'elle allait rencontrer les siens. Il dormait moins longtemps qu'elle, et à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle le surprenait en train de l'observer.

La lumière du matin lui brouilla la vue un instant, mais elle se rendit vite compte que les yeux de Daryl n'étaient pas tournés vers elle. Il n'était même pas là. D'autres corps étaient allongés près d'elle, et elle se rappela : la cabane, la fuite, les cauchemars, le groupe, Maggie. Elle se redressa pour observer les alentours. Il n'était pas là.

\- Daryl, chuchota-t-elle, Daryl...

Il ne l'aurait pas laissé, pas après ce qui leur était arrivé. Il ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. Où était-il ? Elle aperçut Michonne au loin qui montait la garde et qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

Beth se leva, et observa chacun des corps allongés en rond autour de ce qui restait du feu de camp. Il était forcément là, en train de dormir pour récupérer du peu de sommeil qu'il s'était accordé ces derniers jours.

– Daryl ? Daryl ?

Elle parlait plus fort, et son inquiétude se ressentait au son de sa voix. Les premiers visages émergèrent, alertés par les appels de Beth. Elle commença à s'affoler et elle s'éloigna du groupe, cherchant un peu plus loin après lui. Etait-il allé chasser ? Sans lui dire ? Les questions s'accumulaient dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait juste besoin de lui, maintenant.

– Daryl ! Hurla-t-elle pour le ramener près d'elle.

– Beth vient ici, cria Maggie derrière elle.

– Daryl ! Da...

Son cri fut étouffé par l'épaule de Maggie après que celle-ci ait plaqué Beth contre elle pour la rassurer. Tout le monde était levé désormais.

– Chut. Beth, je suis là.

Contre toute attente, Beth repoussa violemment sa sœur et fit un pas en arrière. Elle observa les autres membres du groupe, un par un, afin de trouver une réponse sur leur visage. Elle se tourna vers Rick et marcha vers lui à grand pas.

– Où est-il ? Où est Daryl ? Cria-t-elle.

– Il est parti, répondit-il simplement.

– C'est impossible, pas sans moi. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé.

– Beth... chuchota Maggie en tentant de s'approcher d'elle.

Beth leva une main pour arrêter Maggie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être réconfortée à cet instant, elle avait besoin de réponse.

– Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, il ne serait jamais parti si longtemps. Il faut aller à sa recherche.

Beth attendit, souhaitant que quelqu'un fasse un geste dans son sens, prêt à aller chercher Daryl, prêt à aller l'aider, peu importe où il était parti ou pourquoi il était parti. Mais personne ne bougea.

– Rick, commença Abraham sur un ton prudent. On doit reprendre la route maintenant, on a perdu assez de temps.

Beth fusilla l'homme du regard. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle le détestait déjà. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle rien qu'à l'idée de partir sans Daryl. Elle avisa le couteau de Rick, accroché à sa ceinture, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle se précipita sur lui et saisit le couteau. Elle se tourna vers Abraham, et marcha vers lui, le menaçant avec l'arme dans sa main.

– N'imagine même pas partir sans Daryl, enlève cette idée de ton esprit, où je t'empêcherai moi-même de reprendre la route.

– Beth ! Cria Maggie, choquée.

– Et puisque personne ne semble décidé à aller l'aider, j'y vais !

Beth serra le couteau de chasse un peu plus fort dans sa main pour se donner du courage. Daryl était si souvent venu à son secours, c'était à elle d'y aller désormais. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

– Beth non, finit par dire Rick, j'y vais, je vais le chercher.

– Je viens avec toi, répondit aussitôt Carole.

– Je vous accompagne, répondit Beth, déterminée.

– Non Beth, hurla Maggie, c'est hors de question ! Je viens de te retrouver, je ne risquerai pas de te perdre à nouveau.

– Je ne l'abandonne pas, répondit Beth avec force.

Rick s'approcha d'elle lentement, et lui enleva le couteau des mains. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, lui dit-il, mais tu n'as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces. Daryl préférerait que tu sois là. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.

Beth l'observa en silence, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge sur son visage. Mais il avait l'air de croire ce qu'il disait et semblait déterminé à le retrouver. Elle finit par hocher la tête et elle le regarda s'enfoncer dans la foret, Carole à ses côtés.

* * *

La rage intense qui l'habitait depuis des heures semblait enfin s'estomper. Elle avait pris possession de son corps, et il l'avait laissé s'exprimer, sans aucun remords. Il laissait maintenant le calme reprendre sa place dans son esprit, les bruits de la forêt le berçant tranquillement.

Daryl se laissa tomber au sol, insensible au sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Il savait qu'il en était recouvert depuis qu'il s'était occupé d'eux. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes dans son dos, et la sensation lui apporta une satisfaction immense. Il avait mis le feu à la cabane dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés, théâtre des atrocités dont ils avaient été les victimes.

Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de chasser les images qui hantaient son esprit, sans succès. Il revoyait sans cesse son corps nu suspendu au plafond par les poignets, les mains de ce gros dégueulasse sur elle, les larmes sur ses joues. Daryl voulait se claquer la tête contre un arbre jusqu'à ce que ces visions d'horreur disparaissent. Mais il savait que c'était inutile, elles resteraient là, à jamais.

– Daryl !

Le cri venait de plus loin dans la forêt mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il voulait juste rester là, à attendre que les flammes emportent avec elles la totalité de cette maudite cabane. Et il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait faire des corps.

– Daryl !

Il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste permettait de chasser la voix qui se rapprochait de lui. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter qui que ce soit. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait voulu redevenir le plouc qui ne se souciait de personne et que tout le monde détestait afin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il était capable de se débrouiller seul et il aurait eu probablement moins d'emmerdes que tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis que Merle et lui avaient rejoint le groupe.

« _Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, pauvre abruti ?_ »

Il était revenu, et sa voix semblait plus réelle qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Merle. Ses paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête sans que Daryl ne puisse rien faire pour le faire taire. Merle n'aurait jamais compris la vendetta qu'il avait mené contre Joe et son groupe, il n'aurait jamais accepté que son petit frère joue au héros pour sauver l'honneur d'une demoiselle en détresse.

« _Tu sers de larbin à ta petite blondasse et à ta bande de tarlouzes. T'es qu'un pauv' taré à leur yeux. Un pauv' taré de raclure de cul terreux. Voilà ce que t'es._ »

Daryl se frotta le visage pour essayer de chasser l'image de Merle lui disant ces mots qui le poignardaient comme des lames de couteau. Il avait toujours fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour préserver son groupe, sa famille, afin qu'on le voit autrement que le trou du cul qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie.

« _J' vais t' dire une bonne chose mon p'tit gars, c'est pas ta famille, t'es pas de leur sang_ »

Merle le ramenait à la réalité, il ne changerait jamais. Et ce qu'il avait fait à Joe et à sa bande en était la preuve. Il était violent, dangereux, incapable de vivre en société. Il n'était pas bon pour Judith, sa petite dure à cuire, pas bon pour Carl, pas bon pour aucun d'entre eux.

« _Tu t'en es sorti_ »

La douce voix trouva son chemin jusqu'à son esprit, et il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit où ils avaient brûlé la maison. Beth. C'était pour Beth qu'il était là, le cul par terre, la peau recouverte de sang. C'était pour Beth qu'il avait retrouvé Joe, Ned et les autres et qu'il les avait massacrés. Il aurait voulu que Merle soit physiquement là, avec lui, afin de lui mettre une raclée et lui faire comprendre que Beth n'était pas juste une blondasse.

C'était une femme pleine de courage et d'espoir, une femme forte qui savait se défendre et qui lui avait donné la force de continuer quand il avait été habité par le désespoir, le lendemain de la fuite de la prison. C'était pour Beth qu'il allait continuer à se battre pour ne plus être le cul terreux qu'il avait été depuis sa naissance.

– Daryl !

La voix était toute proche désormais, on l'avait retrouvé. Daryl se redressa sur ses pieds, prêt à continuer à se battre pour sa famille, pour Beth. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre, par sûr que ses amis soient capables d'endurer la vision d'horreur qui les accueillerait en arrivant près de lui. Il se mordit la peau du pouce un moment avant de répondre.

– J' suis là.

Carole et Rick suivirent le chemin qui les amenait à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix qui leur avait répondu, nul doute qu'elle appartenait à Daryl. Rick écarta les branchages d'un arbre et il le vit. Il était assis devant un grand brasier, de ce qui devait être une petite cabane en bois. Son visage était rouge de sang, ainsi que son torse. Il était toujours torse nu, et pourtant Rick avait du mal à discerner la couleur de sa peau, parmi toute l'hémoglobine qui le recouvrait. Il avait le visage baissé, une main portée à ses lèvres, l'autre posée au sol, son couteau de chasse entre les doigts.

Rick observa les alentours et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Il avait l'habitude du sang, du spectacle horrible des rôdeurs dévorant des corps sans réussir à assouvir leur faim, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Daryl les avait retrouvé, et semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à se venger. Il les avait suspendu les uns à côté des autres à la branche d'un arbre, les bras au-dessus de la tête, comme Joe les avait suspendus, lui et Beth, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Ils étaient nus, le torse scarifié, mais surtout, Daryl leur avait coupé le pénis et les testicules. Il ne restait qu'un trou béant entre leurs hanches, et le sang continuait de s'y écouler. Ils avaient dû mourir après plusieurs heures de supplice.

– Daryl... Murmura Rick sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

– Tais-toi, répondit-il sans relever la tête, tu sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Ils le méritaient, y'a rien à dire de plus.

Carole s'avança prudemment, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le massacre derrière lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant Daryl, et il redressa la tête pour la regarder. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert, son regard était fou, et Carole aurait pu le comparer à un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie à tout moment. Elle posa lentement une main sur son épaule, prête à arrêter son geste à tout moment, attentive à la réaction de l'homme face à elle. Il ne dit rien, et continua de la fixer sans ciller.

– C'est fini, dit-elle calmement, viens, Beth te cherche.

Le prénom de la jeune femme le fit réagir. Daryl battit des paupières et passa sa main sur son visage ensanglanté. Carole l'aida à se redresser.

– Y'a des trucs à récupérer.

Daryl remit la main sur son arbalète et sur ses vêtements, repassant sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules. Il récupéra également ses chaussures et repéra celles de Beth. Pendant qu'il lassait ses bottes, Rick et Carole récupérèrent les armes et le reste des vivres du groupe. Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils reprirent la route vers le camp. Daryl ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière, déterminé à tirer une croix sur ce qui s'était passé dans ces bois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis de retour !**

 **La saison 06 de TWD m'a donné envie de me replonger dans l'univers et donc dans ma fic. Et comme je participe à un challenge écriture en ce moment ça m'a permis de me débloquer au niveau de mon histoire !**

 **D'abord, désolé pour le retard de publication, et merci aux reviewers : BladoneMinth, Swanaxas, Landraelle et Ellie ! Vos petits messages me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je continue à suivre l'axe principal de la série, en insérant à l'intérieur ma vision du Bethyl si Beth n'avait pas disparu :'(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Beth se tenait debout, face aux bois dans lesquelles s'étaient enfoncés Rick et Carole en allant chercher Daryl. Immobile, le regard fixe, elle attendait leur retour, faisant fi du temps qui passait et du fourmillement qui s'installait dans ses jambes. Maggie était venue la voir plusieurs fois, tentant de la ramener près du feu de camp, mais Beth n'avait pas réagi, insensible à l'inquiétude de sa sœur. Elle ne voyait rien, elle n'entendait rien, elle ne sentait rien à part l'espoir inépuisable de les revoir. Elle rejouait la scène sans arrêt dans sa tête. Il avançait vers elle, et il dégageait une branche d'arbre de la main pour l'apercevoir. Ses yeux bleus plongeaient dans les siens, il était revenu auprès d'elle. Alors Beth attendait, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer que la scène qui se jouait dans sa tête se déroulerait autrement.

* * *

Le reste du groupe s'agitait d'impatience, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait dans le ciel. Abraham faisait les cent pas, énervé par le temps perdu à attendre là où personne n'était en sécurité. Ils s'étaient débarrassés d'une dizaine de rôdeurs qui s'approchaient les uns après les autres de leur campement de fortune et les risques de se retrouver face à une horde grandissaient tandis qu'ils restaient là.

\- Faut qu'on mette les voiles... marmonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, dispersé autour du feu de camp, de la rivière et un peu plus loin dans les bois pour monter la garde.

\- On n'est pas en sécurité ici ! Dit-il plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, faut qu'on y aille !

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il vit le gamin s'approcher, sa sœur dans les bras.

\- On ne part pas sans mon père !

\- Ton père nous retrouvera, il sait qu'on fait route vers le nord.

\- Hors de question ! Répondit Carl.

Michonne s'avança derrière lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui montrant qu'elle était là pour soutenir son avis.

\- On ne part pas, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la discussion, mais libre à vous de reprendre la route, on ne vous retient pas.

Abraham ne répondit pas, il regarda Rosita, qui discrètement, lui faisait non de la tête. Il se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, et la nécessité de faire partie du groupe de Rick afin que chacun d'entre eux apporte une protection supplémentaire à Eugène. Il souffla bruyamment, mécontent de la décision qu'il allait prendre.

\- Très bien, on attend jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, mais après, il va falloir qu'on se trouve un endroit plus sûr.

Beth n'avait pas participé au débat, attendant patiemment le retour de Rick, Carole et - sans aucun doute possible – de Daryl. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole à la ferme, il la prenait pour un membre secondaire du groupe à la prison. Mais ils avaient passé les dernières semaines rien que tous les deux, et Beth ne s'imaginait plus avancer sans lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, un nombre bien plus important de fois que tous les autres réunis, alors comment pouvait-elle continuer sans lui ?

« _Et toi, tu seras le dernier survivant. Et toi, tu seras le dernier survivant. Et toi, tu seras le dernier survivant..._ »

Beth se répétait ces mots comme une litanie, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où elle les avait prononcés et elle s'en servait désormais pour se convaincre que Daryl était vivant, qu'il allait surgir des bois, qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant qu'il était là. Il allait faire taire tout ceux qui pensaient qu'il lui avait fait du mal, car même si elle n'avait pas réagi la veille, elle avait entendu les accusations odieuses de Maggie à son sujet. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle imaginer que Daryl était ce type d'homme, le même homme que Joe et sa bande ? Il était tellement loin d'eux, bien meilleur que quiconque vivait encore aujourd'hui.

Mais les heures passées et il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Beth restait campée sur ses pieds, face à la forêt pour être sûre de ne pas manquer leur retour. Elle entendit un bruissement dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas, imaginant Maggie venir prendre des nouvelles d'elle à nouveau. Mais c'était une voix de garçon qui s'éleva derrière elle.

\- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau.

Carl, approcha la bouteille de la main de Beth, et celle-ci quitta enfin les bois des yeux pour saisir la bouteille avant de lancer un regard au garçon.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bientôt revenir, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Beth détourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau les arbres devant elle, car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle imaginait sans mal que Carl attendait aussi impatiemment le retour de son père, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le réconforter et lui donner de l'espoir. Elle but une gorgée d'eau afin de lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison de lui en apporter puis elle l'entendit s'éloigner.

Le soleil déclinait et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle avait entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle redoutait le moment où ils voudraient partir. Mais Beth avait pris sa décision. Même si le groupe reprenait la route, elle resterait ici, car c'était là que l'avait laissé Daryl, et il reviendrait à cet endroit pour la retrouver, elle en était certaine.

Un bruissement devant elle la fit sortir de ses pensées. La lumière du jour était faible et elle dut plisser les yeux pour essayer de voir la provenance du bruit. Beth entendit des bruits de pas foulant l'herbe sèche. Des ombres se déplaçaient devant elle. Elle resta immobile, en alerte. Elle vit une main se poser sur la branche d'un arbre et la pousser sur le côté. Le visage de Daryl se dessina sous ses yeux, mais Beth ne voulait pas y croire. Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle avait imaginé la scène tellement de fois dans la journée, et elle se passait à nouveau de la même façon. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais alors, Beth remarqua certains détails qui n'étaient pas dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'avait imaginé revenir. Daryl avait le visage rouge de sang, il avait l'air épuisait et il tenait des affaires dans sa main droite. Beth se mordit la lèvre, commençant à espérer qu'il était bel et bien de retour.

Daryl continua d'avancer vers elle, ne remarquant pas les autres membres du groupe qui remarquaient leur retour. Il ne voyait qu'elle, son petit corps dressait face à lui, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait en meilleure forme que la veille où il l'avait laissé.

\- Beth, murmura-t-il en avançant encore vers elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'y avait que lui qui prononçait son prénom de cette façon, laissant siffler sa langue entre ses dents. Il était revenu. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sentit une boule dans la gorge comme si elle voulait pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient secs, elle n'avait pas de larmes à verser.

\- Tu es revenu, dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Il avança encore jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face d'elle. Beth, s'avança a son tour et passa brusquement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer dans ses bras. Daryl sursauta au contact, et se rappela aussitôt la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça, le jour où il était venu lui dire que son petit ami était mort. Ce jour là déjà, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, acceptant son contact et sa chaleur. Tant de temps était passé depuis, tant de choses leur étaient arrivés, mais pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être de retour à la prison, en sécurité, auprès de sa famille, et ce sentiment confortable surgissait grâce à elle. Elle était l'espoir, le soleil dans le brouillard, la lumière dans l'obscurité, et il savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait ensuite, il resterait auprès d'elle. Daryl referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, souhaitant la garder contre lui, là où elle était en sécurité.

\- Daryl Dixon !

Beth se recula précipitamment en entendant sa sœur crier derrière elle. Maggie revenait à la charge, toujours campée sur ses positions, persuadée que Daryl lui avait fait du mal. Beth se retourna et se positionna entre sa sœur et Daryl. Maggie avançait vers eux, déterminée à demander des explications et à faire payer l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite sœur. Mais Beth leva les mains, pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Son regard était noir, dissuadant Maggie de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Laisse-le. Dit-elle d'une voix basse. Ne dit rien de plus à son sujet. Tu ne sais rien.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Beth lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter davantage. Elle attrapa la main de Daryl, et sans un mot de plus, elle l'attira loin du reste du groupe. Il se laissa faire, guidé par la pression de la main de Beth dans la sienne, maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle le guida jusqu'à la rivière, et ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Beth jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez éloigné du groupe.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai cru, que je t'avais perdu, que tu m'avais laissée.

\- T'étais pas seule, répondit-il avant de se mordiller le pouce.

\- C'est pas pareil. Tu le sais... lui dit-elle alors.

Elle avait repris la même phrase que celle qu'il lui avait dite dans la maison funéraire, le soir où elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il pensait désormais qu'il restait encore de bonnes personnes. Il savait pourquoi elle lui donnait cette réponse, mais ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient lui semblait désormais bien trop effrayant, la pente semblait trop glissante pour qu'il s'y engage avec elle. Que voulait-elle de lui ? Il n'avait rien à lui apporter. Il baissa les yeux, et lui tendit la paire de chaussures qu'il tenait à la main.

\- J'suis désolé, c'est tout c'que j'ai pu récupérer.

Beth lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle tira sur la main qu'elle tenait pour l'entraîner un peu plus près de la rivière.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, chuchota-t-elle.

Daryl esquissa un sourire, imaginant très bien l'allure qu'il devait avoir. Beth tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose dans la poche arrière de Daryl. Elle y trouva son bandana, qu'il rangeait toujours au même endroit lorsqu'il ne le portait pas. Elle s'agenouilla pour humidifier le tissu dans l'eau. Elle se redressa et avança sa main près de son visage, pour y nettoyer tout le sang qui commençait à sécher.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant ce temps, pourtant Beth mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il revienne dans cet état. Mais en même temps, elle avait peur de sa réponse, peur de voir surgir la part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui et qu'il avait sans aucun doute laissé s'exprimer quand il s'était retrouvé face à ses bourreaux. Après un moment, Beth commença à revoir la couleur naturelle du visage de Daryl.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle dans un sourire, tu peux enlever ta veste ?

Elle se souvenait très bien qu'il n'avait pas été épargné dans la cabane, et il fallait qu'elle s'occupe aussi de panser ses blessures pour ne pas qu'elles s'infectent. Beth vit les mains de Daryl trembler tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les bords de sa veste. Avait-il peur de lui montrer ce qu'il avait enduré ?

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

A ces mots, Daryl redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il la regarda intensément, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait confiance en elle.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Et ces deux mots furent suffisants pour Beth, qui le crut aussitôt. Il ôta sa veste et la lança un peu plus loin sur le sol, il hésita un instant puis fini par se retourner pour lui montrer son dos. Beth pinça les lèvres, pour retenir une quelconque réaction, mais ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur. Son dos était lacéré de part en part et le sang était mélangé à la terre. Ses blessures s'infecteraient très certainement s'il n'était pas correctement soigné. Elle vit aussi, entre les chairs tuméfiées, des cicatrices plus anciennes mais elle resta silencieuse à leur sujet, connaissant le passé douloureux de Daryl.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu.

Elle appliqua le tissu sur la peau à vif, et Daryl frissonna mais ne se plaignit pas. Elle salua une nouvelle fois son courage. Beth aurait préféré avoir de l'eau propre sous la main, et du désinfectant. Son père aurait été horrifié par la couleur de l'eau qu'elle utilisait pour le nettoyer, mais elle n'avait malheureusement rien d'autre à disposition. Il faudrait vite trouver des antibiotiques pour empêcher l'infection.

\- Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne vit pas Carole s'approcher. Ce fut Daryl qui tourna la tête vers elle le premier.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Daryl lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer, Beth lui jeta un bref regard sans arrêter sa tâche.

\- Beth, dit Carole, j'ai ça, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Beth lui accorda plus d'importance cette fois, et elle vit que Carole lui tendait une bande de gaze encore emballée. Contrairement à ce que disait Carole, c'était beaucoup mieux que rien. Même si ça ne permettait pas de désinfecter les plaies de Daryl, la bande le protégerait d'autres infections extérieures pendant un moment. Beth tendit la main et attrapa la bande.

\- Merci Carole, dit-elle chaleureusement.

Carole sourit et s'éloigna, tandis que Beth finissait de nettoyer elle enroula la bande de gaz autour de son torse pour protéger son dos. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Daryl se retourna et lui sourit pour la remercier. Mué par un besoin étrange d'établir un contact avec elle, il leva la main pour caresser son visage du bout de son pouce, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il retira rapidement sa main et s'éloigna pour aller récupérer sa veste.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te rendre ta chemise, dit Beth sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour essayer de détendre le malaise qui semblait s'installer entre eux.

\- T'peux la garder, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant sans un regard pour elle.

Beth haussa les épaules, impuissante face au drôle de comportement de son ami.

* * *

Finalement, Rick avait décidé d'établir le campement pour une seconde nuit au bord de la rivière. Daryl avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et personne ne souhaitait vraiment s'aventurer plus loin en pleine nuit, où la menace de se faire surprendre par un rôdeur était trop importante. Les tours de garde avaient été partagés et tout le monde s'installait pour prendre un peu de repos.

Après avoir discuté avec Rick, Carole s'éloigna du groupe et retrouva Daryl, assis à côté d'un arbre, le regard dans le vide, le menton posé sur la crosse de son arbalète. Elle s'avança et prit place à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant de longues minutes, Carole était persuadée que Daryl finirait par parler quand il en éprouverait le besoin.

Mais lorsque Daryl tourna la tête vers elle, pour essayer de capter son regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait elle aussi des choses à lui avouer, des choses qui semblait tout aussi difficile à dire que ce que Daryl lui cachait. Elle sentait son regard insistant, presque intrusif, comme s'il arrivait à lire en elle, et une partie d'elle se réjouit de l'avoir retrouvé, de les avoir tous retrouvés. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux laisser au passé.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle alors, j'peux pas, j'ai besoin d'oublier.

Sous le regard insistant de Daryl, elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui, déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier de sa compréhension. Elle regrettait déjà les mots qu'elle allait prononcer, parce-qu'elle allait lui demander des explications, que lui ne réclamait pas.

\- Daryl, est-ce que …

\- T' veux savoir si j' lui ai fait du mal c'est ça ? T' veux savoir si ce que tout l' monde croit est vrai ?

Carole détourna le regard, honteuse. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il avait pu faire du mal à Beth de quelque façon que ce soit, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait vu avec quel soin la jeune femme l'avait soigné quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais un craquement de branche plus loin, détourna son attention. Rapidement, il se leva, l'arbalète à la main. Il fit quelques pas pour essayer de voir d'où pouvait provenir le bruit. Il entendit Carole se lever derrière lui et lui fit signe de rester immobile. Il plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien.

\- Ça va c'est rien, finit-il par dire.

Carole reprit sa place. Avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés, Daryl jeta un regard vers le campement, et fut rassuré de voir Beth au milieu des autres, en sécurité. Elle était là, elle était saine et sauve, tout irait bien désormais. La voir disparaître sous ses yeux devant la maison funéraire lui avait laissé un sentiment si effroyable au fond du cœur, qu'il avait peur de la voir disparaître à nouveau à tout moment. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se rassit.

\- J'lui ai rien fait, marmonna-t-il, j'lui ferai jamais le moindre mal.

* * *

Beth s'installa avec les autres autour du feu de camp, pour se reposer quelques heures. Maggie faisait particulièrement attention à ce qu'elle soit bien installée.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquérit Maggie

\- Ca va, répondit Beth. Merci.

Elle était allongée à même le sol, des branches et des caillous lui rentraient dans les cuisses et le dos, mais ces derniers mois, elle s'était habituée à ces désagréments et elle ne s'en plaignait plus. Maggie essaya malgré tout de lui faire un petit coin plus confortable, sous le regard agacé de Beth, qui avait juste envie qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

Beth ne savait pas qu'elle était capable d'être autant en colère contre quelqu'un. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait entendu Maggie proférer des accusations envers Daryl, elle était hors d'elle, en colère que sa sœur puisse imaginer Daryl lui faire le moindre mal. Elle avait envie de lui hurler que maintenant que leur père était mort, Daryl était probablement le seul homme encore en vie qui voulait prendre soin d'elle, et elle interdisait Maggie de le salir avec toutes ses incriminations. Beth était déterminée à défendre son honneur, coûte que coûte.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé une position plus ou moins confortable et que Maggie la laissa enfin tranquille, Beth tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Daryl, qui montait la garde un peu plus loin. Il était bel et bien là où elle le cherchait, le regard fixe, les sens en alerte. En le regardant, un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahie, et sa colère disparut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite !**

 **Je suis heureuse de la poster, lire vos avis positifs et voir le taux de fréquentation sur ma fic, me motive à poursuivre !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daryl se réveilla en sursaut, comme ça lui arrivait presque tous les jours ces derniers mois. Il avait l'impression que ses sens restaient toujours en alerte, même lorsqu'il dormait. Cette fois-ci c'était un craquement de branches qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. En tournant la tête, il remarqua que les autres membres du groupe dormaient encore. Mais lorsqu'il s'attarda sur la place qu'occupait Beth, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était plus.

Il fut sur pieds l'instant d'après, et la chercha du regard sans la trouver. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du campement, son arbalète levée devant lui.

\- Beth, chuchota-t-il, Beth ?

\- Daryl ?

Il se retourna d'un bond, étonné qu'elle ait réussi à le surprendre.

\- Ça va ? Chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il hocha la tête, en silence, et il se rendit compte que son cœur avait cessé de tambouriner dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Il avait cru qu'elle avait disparu, une nouvelle fois. Après ce qui leur était arrivé, aurait-il peur de la perdre à chaque instant ?

Beth l'observa, le regard interrogateur. Elle pouvait voir qu'il semblait troublé, inquiet. Il s'était levé pour partir à sa recherche alors qu'elle n'avait quitté le groupe qu'un instant.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle, en se rapprochant de lui, je ne vais nulle part.

Ses yeux froncés lui montraient qu'il avait du mal à la croire, qu'il avait réellement peur de la perdre.

\- J'étais juste partie faire pipi, avoua-t-elle en baissant le visage.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant sa gène. Ils avaient eu souvent l'occasion d'éprouver ce trouble l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux. A chaque fois, ils finissaient par en rire, mais ils avaient toujours ressenti la même gène lorsqu'ils annonçaient qu'ils devaient s'éloigner pour cette raison. Il avait toujours adoré voir cette expression sur le visage de Beth.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne quelle force l'y poussait, il leva le bras pour poser sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frémit à son contact et appuya la joue contre la peau de Daryl, sans oser relever la tête pour le regarder. Beth trouvait la situation tellement agréable et tellement intime à la fois qu'elle avait peur que tout s'arrête si elle osait lever les yeux. Mais ce fut un cri perçant, qui l'éloigna d'elle.

\- Ne touche pas à ma sœur, sale type !

En un instant, Maggie avait tout gâché. Elle était arrivée en courant vers eux. Elle poussa Daryl pour l'éloigner de sa sœur, et se placer entre eux. Son cri avait réveillé le reste du groupe qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

\- Maggie arrête ! S'emporta Beth.

\- Tais-toi Beth ! Répondit Maggie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que des hommes comme lui ont dans la tête.

Daryl restait silencieux, dévisageant Maggie d'un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses provocations, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de la contredire, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Beth. Pourtant les paroles de Maggie résonnaient dans sa tête. Avait-il des intentions malhonnêtes vis à vis de Beth ? Il avait plusieurs fois ressenti une certaine forme d'attirance pour la jeune femme, mais lui même ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Maggie avait-elle raison ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Glenn derrière eux.

\- Tu f'rais bien d' t'occuper d' ta copine, dit Daryl en tournant le dos aux sœurs Green, ou lui mettre une muselière, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va mordre.

\- Dixon ! Cria Maggie

Mais Daryl s'était déjà éloigné, sans un regard pour Maggie, ni Beth. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas taire les accusations de Maggie ? Beth, elle, était révoltée.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? S'énerva Beth, Daryl ne m'a jamais fait de mal, il ne m'en fera jamais !

Beth s'éloigna sans un regard pour sa sœur. Elle retrouva le reste du groupe qui se préparait à reprendre la route. Elle chercha Daryl du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir où il était parti.

C'était étrange de vivre à nouveau avec l'ensemble du groupe. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Daryl et elle ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre, sauf en cas de nécessité. Dans ce cas, ils se disaient systématiquement où ils allaient. Maintenant, Daryl était parti, sans rien lui dire. Il imaginait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle était en sécurité avec le reste du groupe. Mais malgré leur présence à tous, elle se sentait seule, abandonnée.

\- Il est parti chassé, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, pour voir Carole lui désigner du regard un endroit plus loin dans la forêt. Beth se détourna d'elle, sans lui répondre. Elle serra les poings, frustrée. Pourquoi Carole savait où il était parti et pas elle ? Avait-il renoué ses anciennes amitiés et décidé de l'oublier elle ? Et en même temps que ces pensées se baladaient dans sa tête, elle se demanda depuis quand elle était jalouse de la relation de Daryl et Carole.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route, sans attendre que Daryl les rejoigne, il retrouverait leur trace très facilement. Beth traînait derrière avec Tyreese, qui tenait Judith dans ses bras. Beth ne pouvait détourner son regard de la petite fille qui avait tant grandi. Elle ne l'avait pas encore repris dans ses bras, et c'était la première fois qu'elle passait autant de temps à ses côtés depuis que le groupe s'était reformé. Judith semblait avoir trouvé en Tyreese une alternative acceptable. La tête sur sa puissante épaule, elle dormait profondément.

Beth se mordit les lèvres en se demandant si la fillette se souvenait d'elle. Si elle se rappelait l'odeur de ses cheveux, qu'elle aimait attraper dans ses petites mains potelées, si elle se rappelait les chansons qu'elle lui fredonnait à l'oreille le soir pour s'endormir. Ou alors, peut-être que Beth ne faisait partie que d'un épisode de sa très courte vie, qu'elle avait involontairement effacée de sa jeune mémoire. A cette idée, Beth eut un pincement au cœur.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Rick entendit un bruit un peu loin dans les bois. Alors qu'il levait son fusil, le bruissement arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des autres membres du groupe et toutes les personnes armées mirent en joue celui qui s'avançait vers eux.

En sortant de derrière l'arbre, Daryl fut surpris de voir une dizaine de canons pointés sur lui. Il leva les bras en l'air alors qu'il tenait son arbalète et plusieurs écureuils attachés ensemble.

\- C'est bon ! On s'rend !

Beth esquissa un sourire en l'entendant. Elle tendit le cou, pour qu'il puisse la voir. Mais Daryl l'ignora et marcha à l'avant avec Rick. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Daryl s'éloigna. Mais à nouveau, il ne vint pas auprès d'elle, et Beth se demanda s'il l'évitait volontairement à cause de la réaction de sa sœur ou s'il n'avait juste pas envie de passer du temps avec elle. Après plusieurs semaines passées ensemble, Daryl s'était habitué à sa présence et elle avait été heureuse de l'entendre se confier à elle. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait finalement imposé sa présence, et maintenant qu'il pouvait en être débarrassé, il en profitait bien volontiers.

Plus tard dans la matinée, elle se retrouva à marcher derrière Bob et Sasha qui se chamaillaient joyeusement.

\- Les chaussettes trempées ? Disait-elle

\- Les pieds au frais ! Lui répondit-il

\- Les piqûres de moustiques ?

\- La démangeaison te rappelle que t'es toujours en vie !

\- Le danger partout, tout le temps !

\- Au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais !

\- Le soleil qui tape toute la journée !

\- Trop facile ! Un bronzage de rêve.

Pendant qu'elle les écoutait, Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire de leurs bêtises. Soudain, elle fut tirer par le bras vers l'arrière, et elle sentit un chatouillis au creux de son oreille.

\- J'ai jamais joué à un jeu débile alors que c'était la fin du monde.

Beth tourna la tête surprise. Il était là, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, lui aussi semblait avoir entendu la conversation de Sasha et Bob, pourtant Beth ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait avec elle un peu plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Tu bois, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- T'veux v'nir faire un tour avec moi ? Ou tu penses que ta sœur va m'coller une balle parce-qu'elle imagine que j'vais t'enlever dans les bois ?

Beth se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire, elle était enchantée que Daryl lui propose de passer un moment ensemble. Malgré cela, elle se retourna, pour voir que Maggie était plongée dans une conversation avec Glenn et qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de Daryl, mais Beth voulait éviter qu'elle lui dise de nouvelles atrocités, alors qu'il avait pris soin d'elle pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle prit la main de Daryl dans la sienne, et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe en courant, comme deux adolescents qui font le mur.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, en parallèle du reste du groupe. Ils n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres, pourtant Beth avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, d'être revenu au moment où ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, à essayer de survivre, ensemble.

\- J'suis désolé, dit-il soudain, brisant le silence confortable.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Beth

\- Pour pas être venu t'voir plus tôt. Pas envie d'avoir ta sœur sur le dos.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, elle va bien finir par comprendre que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal.

Daryl tapa du pied dans une branche, avant de se mordiller le pouce. Beth reconnu immédiatement les signes de sa nervosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais bien.

Daryl n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre mais, en entendant ses propres mots, leur dernière conversation dans la maison funéraire lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, et il vit dans les yeux de Beth qu'elle se rappelait de ce moment elle aussi. Elle avança vers lui, mais au moment où elle levait la main pour le toucher, son geste fut interrompu par un cri désespéré.

\- Au secours ! A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Au secours ...

Beth lança un regard déterminé à Daryl qui comprit qu'elle voulait apporter son aide. Il hocha la tête avant de sortir son couteau de sa ceinture et de lui tendre. Puis il épaula son arbalète, et ils s'élancèrent ensemble. Derrière eux, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient eux aussi mis à courir en direction des cris.

Beth et Daryl arrivèrent devant un rocher sur lequel un prêtre essayait de tenir tant bien que mal pour échapper aux rôdeurs agglutinés tout autour et qui essayaient désespérément de le faire descendre. Rapidement, Beth et Daryl s'élancèrent pour l'aider. Leurs gestes étaient maîtrisés, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le partage des rôdeurs sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Beth se mouvait parmi les rôdeurs avec rapidité, les poignardant d'un coup de poignet contrôlé.

Les autres membres du groupe les rejoignirent mais l'endroit avait déjà été en grande partie nettoyé par les deux compères. Ils furent tous surpris de l'aisance de Beth, qui était bien loin de la jeune fille de la ferme. Pourtant, un moment d'inattention et Beth se retrouva aux prises avec un rôdeur tandis qu'un autre s'avançait dangereusement derrière elle.

\- Beth ! Cria Maggie qui s'élança pour l'aider.

Alors qu'elle sortait son couteau pour aider sa sœur, une flèche fusa devant le visage de Maggie et vint se planter dans la tête du rôdeur, au moment où Beth tuait celui qui était face à elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir le cadavre derrière elle, une flèche lui transperçant l'œil. Elle posa son pied sur son crâne pour extraire la flèche et la rendre à Daryl qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Maggie regarda le bref échange, ses certitudes commençant à s'ébranler. Beth s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Il me protège, affirma-t-elle, il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Et enfin, Beth vit dans le regard de Maggie qu'elle commençait à la croire. Quand l'ensemble du groupe fut assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, l'attention se porta sur le prêtre, toujours juché sur son rocher.

\- Descends, dit Rick.

Le prêtre s'appelait Gabriel, il s'était éloigné un peu trop de son église et s'était retrouvé encerclé par les rôdeurs. Il n'était pas armé et affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais tué ni rôdeur, ni humain. Mais le groupe tout entier resta méfiant. Les habitants du Terminus semblaient accueillant au premier abord et ils s'étaient avérés être des cannibales sans pitié. Mais à l'évocation de l'église, et d'un potentiel abri, ils acceptèrent de le suivre. Sur la route, Rick continua de le questionner.

\- Cette nuit, tu nous as espionné ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je reste dans mon coin, de nos jours les vivants sont aussi dangereux que les morts, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

A ces mots, Daryl eut envie de lui asséner un coup de cross dans la mâchoire pour le faire taire. Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ce putain d'homme de Dieu ? Hershel avait été décapité par un homme, Rick et les autres avaient failli servir de repas à des hommes, et Beth... Beth avait failli se faire violer par des enfoirés d'hommes.

\- Nan, marmonna-t-il pour lui répondre, les vivants sont pires.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une belle église blanche, éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Tout semblait paisible à cet endroit, comme si la maison du seigneur était hors du temps, comme si elle n'était pas affectée par les ravages du monde. Beth sourit en la voyant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'église depuis des années, son père aurait adoré l'endroit. Ils fouillèrent l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait aucun danger. Le prêtre avait pris soin de sa chapelle.

Rick sortit avec ceux qui avaient fouillé l'église, en faisant un signe de tête au reste du groupe pour montrer que l'endroit était sûr.

\- J'ai passé des mois ici sans franchir la porte, expliqua le prêtre, alors si vous aviez trouvé quelqu'un à l'intérieur, cela aurait été surprenant.

Les autres échangèrent tous des regards soulagés, avec l'impression d'avoir enfin un peu de répit après les événements des derniers jours. L'église pourrait être leur refuge, du moins le temps pour eux de reprendre des forces et de se concentrer sur leur nouveau but.

\- Merci de nous accueillir, dit Carl, sa sœur dans les bras.

Abraham qui attendait en retrait jusque là, s'avança vers Rick.

\- Derrière, il y a un minibus, il marche pas mais on devrait pouvoir le réparer, ça prendra un ou deux jours. Le prêtre a dit qu'il en veut pas. Faut croire qu'on a notre moyen de transport. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ?

\- Ouais je sais...

\- Maintenant qu'on peut respirer... intervint Michonne

\- Quand on respire, on ralentit la cadence, la coupa Abraham. Et ça finit toujours par partir en couille.

\- Il faut des provisions, peu importe ce qu'on fait par la suite.

Abraham se rendit compte que le reste du groupe semblait partager l'avis de Michonne, ils se tenaient derrière elle, la soutenant silencieusement.

\- Elle a raison, déclara Rick, de l'eau, de la nourriture et des munitions.

Il coupa court à la conversation en tournant le dos à Abraham et en pénétrant dans l'église.

\- Et de nouveaux vêtements, chuchota Daryl à l'oreille de Beth avant de suivre Rick.

Beth se pinça les lèvres, se rappelant qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur en piètre état et la chemise de Daryl en guise de jupe. Elle tira sur le vêtement se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Tandis que le groupe entrait dans l'église petit à petit, chacun affirma sa loyauté à Rick auprès d'Abraham, ne souhaitant pas diviser le groupe qui venait à peine de se reformer. Abraham encaissa le refus général, ne souhaitant plus désormais avancer sans eux.

A l'intérieur de l'église, Rick continua d'interroger le prêtre qui finit par leur dire qu'il connaissait un endroit où trouver de la nourriture, mais le lieu était infesté de rôdeurs. Ils commencèrent alors aussitôt à s'organiser pour se rendre sur place sans tarder.

\- Bob et moi on t'accompagne, dit Sasha à Rick.

\- Je viens aussi, annonça Beth l'instant d'après, l'air déterminé.

\- Hors de question ! intervint Maggie.

\- Maggie ça suffit, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Et puis j'ai besoin de vêtements.

Maggie fulmina prête à retenir sa sœur à tout prix mais Glenn posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Il fallait bien que Maggie finisse par accepter que Beth n'avait plus besoin d'être protégée. Elle avait survécu des semaines seule avec Daryl, elle savait forcément se débrouiller à présent.

\- Je l'accompagne, ajouta Daryl sans réfléchir.

Il était hors de question que Beth aille quelque part sans lui, il ne la perdrait pas de vue à nouveau, à se demander si tout allez bien pour elle, rien qu'à l'imaginer, il en avait mal au ventre. Beth lui sourit, contente qu'il reste à ses côtés.

\- J'en suis aussi, annonça Michonne.

Le petit groupe se prépara à prendre la route. Rick obligea le prêtre à les accompagner pour leur indiquer le chemin et pour garder un œil sur lui.

Maggie regarda Beth se préparer d'un mauvais œil. Elle était toujours contre l'idée que sa petite sœur se lance dans un raid où sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de risquer sa vie, juste pour récupérer un pull et un pantalon. N'importe qui aurait pu lui ramener. Elle décida malgré tout de laisser sa rancœur de côté. Elle saisit son pistolet, et alla l'apporter à Beth. Sa sœur leva les yeux vers elle en la voyant arriver.

\- Juste au cas où, chuchota Maggie en lui tendant l'arme.

\- Merci, lui répondit Beth en souriant.

Maggie ne put s'empêcher de tendre les bras pour serrer Beth contre elle, et sa sœur lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Elles avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir partagé de moment comme celui-là depuis bien longtemps, avant la mort de leur père, avant même la vie dans la prison.

\- T'es prête ?

La voix grave de Daryl interrompit l'instant. Beth s'écarta de Maggie, qui lui caressa les cheveux en lui souriant.

\- Oui, répondit Beth en tournant les talons.

Maggie regarda sa sœur s'éloigner, avec la peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à son tour, Maggie saisit le bras de Daryl, un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû, et il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

\- Prends soin d'elle, dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

\- Toujours, répondit-il comme si la demande de Maggie était vraiment absurde.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis de retour !

Tout d'abord, bonne et heureuse année 2016. J'espère vous offrir une année riche en publication, mais je ne vous promets rien ! En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, mais le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé.

Merci à Swanaxas, Landraelle et BethGreene pour vos petits mots plein de sympathie, qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire. Merci aussi aux personnes ayant ajouté ma fic en favoris ou en alerte ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Rick, Bob, Sacha, Michonne, le père Gabriel, Daryl et Beth marchèrent une partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à arriver dans une petite bourgade dévastée. Comme de nombreuses villes qu'ils avaient traversé, les habitants avaient déserté les lieux du jour ou lendemain, ou ils s'étaient fait rattrapé par l'épidémie. Le prêtre ouvrait la marche, Rick et Daryl juste derrière lui. Rick regardait le père Gabriel marcher avec prudence. Il était sur ses gardes. A chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, il semblait prêt à déguerpir si le danger se présentait. Rick esquissa un sourire face à l'attitude de l'homme d'église.

\- Hey ! Dis Bob en le rejoignant pour marcher à ses côtés.

Rick tourna la tête pour regarder Bob.

\- Quand t'as dit qu'ils méritaient pas de vivre, dit Bob en parlant des hommes du sanctuaire, t'avais pas tort. On repousse nos propres limites et on renonce à des choses, on renonce à qui on est, chaque fois un peu plus. A force on n'est plus les mêmes, et on finit par se perdre complètement. C'est trop tard, on peut plus revenir en arrière.

Rick ne répondit pas, il continua de regarder Bob et finit par lui faire un bref hochement de tête, signe qu'il entendait ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Ça va marcher à Washington, ajouta Bob.

\- Quoi Washington ? Demanda Daryl qui avait écouté la conversation

Rick et Bob tournèrent la tête vers Daryl, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé des derniers événements, de leur rencontre avec Abraham, de la solution qu'Eugène pourrait apporter.

\- On va avoir des choses à se dire en rentrant, dit Rick en tapant l'épaule de Daryl.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, gardant ses questions pour l'instant. Le petit groupe finit par arriver devant un petit bâtiment aux murs blancs, l'endroit semblait intacte et n'ayant subi aucun pillage.

\- C'est ici, dit Gabriel, c'était la banque alimentaire, elle servait tout le comté. Les conserves étaient destinées à l'approvisionner.

\- On y va, dit Rick en épaulant son fusil.

Malgré son bon aspect extérieur, la banque alimentaire avait elle aussi été pillée. L'intérieur était dans un piteux état. Les vêtements récoltés étaient éparpillés au sol, les meubles étaient renversés et très abîmes, un trou béant se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, donnant sur la cave. Des gémissements de rôdeurs provenaient du trou et Rick arrêta l'avancée du groupe d'un signe de la main.

Il fit quelques pas pour observer le fond du trou, et pour s'assurer que le plancher n'allait pas s'effondrer sous ses pieds. C'était dans la cave qu'était gardée la nourriture, et la pièce était infestée de rôdeurs qui pataugeaient dans une eau de pluie nauséabonde qui coulait du toit, directement dans le trou. Lorsque les autres rejoignirent Rick, il leur fallu un moment pour s'habituer à l'odeur.

\- Ça sent plus fort qu'les trous paumés qu'nous trouvait Merle pour crécher, marmonna Daryl en se couvrant le nez avec son bras.

\- Si un égout pouvait gerber, l'odeur serait aussi répugnante, ajouta Bob.

Ils évaluèrent la situation afin de débarrasser l'endroit des rôdeurs et pouvoir récupérer les vivres. Sasha proposa d'utiliser les étagères pour se protéger des rôdeurs et les éliminer un par un. Rick désigna un escalier en bois mangé par l'humidité pour descendre. Les autres commencèrent à s'y diriger.

\- Hey, dit Rick au prêtre qui restait pétrifié, je te l'ai dit, tu viens avec nous.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne permettait aucune discussion et Gabriel les suivit à contrecœur. Rick fit un signe de la tête à Beth pour la faire passer devant lui, mais elle fit un signe vers les vêtements éparpillés au sol.

\- Je me trouve quelques chose pour me changer et je vous rejoins.

Rick hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Sois prudente.

Beth attrapa l'arme que lui avait donné Maggie, appliquant le conseil de Rick. Elle avança prudemment vers le tas de vêtement, et fouilla rapidement à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui aller. Elle se trouva d'abord un t-shirt blanc, elle le posa de côté et continua ses recherches. Elle désespéra de ne pas trouver de pantalon à sa taille, mais elle profita de ses recherches pour récupérer des vêtements pour le reste du groupe : une chemise en flanelle pour Daryl, une veste pour Maggie, et d'autres pièces pour tous les autres. Elle fut ravie de découvrir quelques vêtements pour Judith. Enfin, ses recherches furent récompensées lorsqu'elle trouva un jean convenable.

Beth alla se changer dans un coin de la pièce, se débarrassant rapidement du débardeur de Rosita et de la chemise de Daryl. Elle enfila ses nouveaux vêtements et ne put s'empêcher de remettre la chemise de Daryl au-dessus de son t-shirt. Il ne l'avait pas portée depuis plusieurs jours mais Beth sentait encore son odeur sur le tissu, mêlé à celle de la terre et du tabac froid. Elle se surprit à inspirer profondément, le nez dans le tissu, avant de remettre ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle fut changée et qu'elle avait mis tous les vêtements de côté dans un sachet, Beth se dirigea vers l'escalier branlant pour rejoindre les autres.

Ils avaient réussi à hisser une barrière de sécurité entre eux et les rôdeurs grâce aux étagères en fer. Ils passaient leurs couteaux à travers pour pouvoir s'occuper des rôdeurs qui semblaient plus nombreux que prévu. Mais ils se déplaçaient plus lentement encore dans l'eau, et ils arrivaient sans mal à les tuer.

Le père Gabriel regarda avec horreur le massacre qui se produisait sous ses yeux, des personnes qui faisaient partie de sa paroisse et qui se retrouvaient maintenant à vouloir les dévorer. L'un d'entre eux capta son regard et semblait se diriger vers lui. Il reconnu les lunettes, et l'air sévère malgré la déformation de son visage. Il recula d'horreur, en la voyant marcher vers lui. C'était la responsable de la banque alimentaire. Elle semblait le suivre du regard, et il se força à détourner les yeux, la vision du corps décharné lui étant insupportable. Mais elle semblait vouloir s'attaquer à lui, comme une réponse aux péchés qu'il avait commis et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il s'éloigna du groupe, tentant de lui échapper et dans sa fuite, il heurta l'escalier en bois qui se cassa en deux à l'impact.

\- Aaaaah !

Daryl n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître le cri d'effroi de Beth. Tout son corps se tendit, prêt à lui porter secours. Il regarda dans la direction du cri, pour voir avec horreur que le prêtre avait fait tombé Beth de l'escalier, et elle avait disparu sous l'eau. Beth sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, toussant à cause du liquide qu'elle avait ingurgité malgré elle. Le prêtre essayait toujours de se défaire du rôdeur qui le suivait. En voyant Beth, il l'attrapa et la projeta en avant comme bouclier.

\- Beth ! Cria Daryl en se précipitant vers elle, Beth !

\- Faut aller chercher Gabriel, dit Rick aux autres lorsqu'il vit que Daryl s'occupait déjà de Beth.

A contrecœur, ils écartèrent les étagères pour se frayer un chemin parmi les rôdeurs vers le prêtre. Le rôdeur devant Beth l'avait saisi par le bras. Elle essayait de se dégager de toutes ses forces, essayant d'attraper son couteau avec son autre main. Dans une nouvelle tentative pour se dégager, Beth disparut à nouveau sous l'eau, entraînant le rôdeur dans sa chute.

Daryl regarda la scène, paniqué, se sentant impuissant. Beth était trop proche du rôdeur pour qu'il le tue sans la blesser, Daryl n'arrivait pas à trouver d'ouverture pour porter un coup fatal à la créature.

Beth réapparut à la surface et dans un cri de désespoir, elle leva son couteau qu'elle avait enfin réussi à saisir et l'enfonça à plusieurs reprise dans le crâne du rôdeur. Daryl, s'approcha d'elle, retenant sa main qui allait assener un nouveau coup de couteau et éloignant le corps désormais inanimé du rôdeur.

\- C'est fini, dit-il lorsqu'il réussit à capter son regard, c'est fini Beth.

Beth relâcha la pression sur son couteau, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard réconfortant de Daryl. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et de faire redescendre l'adrénaline. L'odeur qui envahie ses narines, mélangé à l'horrible goût de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée dans sa chute lui donnèrent des hauts le cœur et elle se retourna juste à temps pour vomir.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Ça va, répondit Daryl, en frottant sa joue du bout de son pouce. Tu vois tu peux t'débrouiller toute seule.

Beth lui sourit, se rappelant leur échange la fois où elle cherchait de l'alcool et où un rôdeur l'avait attaquée. Derrière eux, Rick avait aidé le prêtre en se débarrassant des rôdeurs autour de lui, tandis que les autres essayaient de venir à bout de ceux encore debout. Lorsque la voie fut libre, Bob s'avança pour saisir une caisse pour récupérer des converses, mais un rôdeur sortit de l'eau devant lui et lui saisit le bras, l'entraînant sous l'eau à son tour.

\- Bob ! S'écria Sasha.

Bob réapparut rapidement à la surface, luttant férocement avec le rôdeur, il réussi à l'empaler sur une barre de fer, et Sasha s'occupa de le finir en lui explosant le crâne avec la caisse en plastique. Elle se précipita sur Bob pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Daryl, à son tour, se retourna à nouveau sur Beth pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, griffée ou mordue.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en voyant son air inquiet, je vais bien.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les bras de Beth sur lesquelles il avait posé ses mains. Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement sûr qu'elle n'avait rien, il se retourna brusquement et se précipita sur le prêtre pour le saisir à la gorge.

\- Toi ! Rugit-il, qu'est-ce-qui te prend de t'servir d'une fille comme bouclier. T'aurais mieux faire de mourir !

\- Daryl ! S'écria Rick en essayant de s'interposer.

\- Daryl laisse-le, dit Beth à son tour en s'approchant pour poser sa main sur celle de Daryl qui enserrait le cou de Gabriel.

Daryl avait du mal à lâcher prise, furieux contre le prêtre. Non seulement c'était lui qui l'avait faite tomber à l'eau, mais en plus il avait projeté son corps devant lui pour qu'elle serve de bouclier. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, il avait envie de le tuer rien pour avoir mis la vie de Beth en danger, et cette pensée l'effraya. Il relâcha brusquement l'homme qui reprit sa respiration avec difficulté, et lui tourna le dos pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

\- Faut pas qu'on traîne, marmonna Daryl pour rappeler aux autres pourquoi ils étaient là.

Ils avaient réussi à amasser l'ensemble des provisions restées dans la cave et avaient récupéré deux chariots pour transporter le tout jusqu'à l'église. Beth avait montré au reste du groupe les vêtements qu'elle avait mis de côté, Rick avait sourit quand il avait vu ce qu'elle avait récupéré pour Judith.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la banque alimentaire, et qu'ils avaient repris la route, Daryl ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à Beth, horrifié qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose alors qu'il était présent près d'elle. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Beth remarqua ses regards répétés et tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire tendre.

\- Daryl, je vais bien ! C'est terminé.

\- Pour cette fois, marmonna-t-il en se mordant le pouce. Mais, il y aura une prochaine fois et encore une autre.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle, mais le monde dans lequel on vit, n'est pas sans risque, tu sais.

Elle avait raison, mais Daryl aurait aimé pouvoir l'enfermer quelque part, dans un endroit sûr, afin qu'elle n'est plus à subir les assauts répétés des rôdeurs et des hommes qui leur voudraient du mal. Il ressentait le besoin maladif de la protéger, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez fort pour cela, et cette idée l'effrayait. A cet instant, il aurait aimé être de retour dans les bois, à errer avec son frère, à ne devoir s'occuper que de lui-même, car c'était une tâche beaucoup moins difficile.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur pour les personnes auxquelles on tient, dit-elle en posant sa main délicate sur son bras.

Il répondit par un grognement. Elle avait raison, il avait peur pour elle, et il ne supportait pas cette idée. A nouveau, il se demanda s'il supporterait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle soit blessée ou pire. Il avait peur d'être touchée par elle, au plus profond de lui même, qu'elle laisse une trace indélébile dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, et il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas laissé trop entrer dans sa vie. Il regarda sa main posée sur son bras, et il s'écarta rapidement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Et sans un regard pour elle, il s'éloigna.

Beth le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse. A nouveau, il essayait de dresser des barrières entre eux. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait réussi à les faire tomber lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé le reste du groupe, elle savait que la tâche serait plus ardue. Il l'éviterait plus facilement, la laissant sous la protection des autres. Elle savait qu'il était comme un animal sauvage, impossible à apprivoiser, malgré ça, c'était toujours avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle le regardait essayer de la fuir à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'approchait trop près de lui.

* * *

\- Je vais nous chercher de l'eau, annonça Carole pendant que les autres prenaient leurs marques à l'intérieur et aux alentours de la chapelle.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Carl.

Carole se retourna vers Carl, qui se préparait déjà à prendre la route avec elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour capter son attention.

\- Non Carl, tu restes là. Ton père t'a chargé de protéger Judith et les autres ici.

Carl resta silencieux, déçu de devoir rester en arrière. Mais il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, et il se rappela également le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait perdu sa petite sœur à la prison. Alors il hocha la tête, acceptant de rester en arrière auprès de Judith. Il regarda Carole s'éloigner avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les gazouillements de Judith que Tyreese chatouillait tendrement.

Carl réajusta son chapeau, prit son arme à la main, et décida d'aller faire le tour de l'église pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il croisa Eugène, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, les yeux dans le vide, et plus loin Abraham et Rosita qui tentait de réparer le mini-bus. Aucun d'entre eux ne firent attention à Carl qui pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient de là où il était.

\- C'est une sacré connerie, marmonnait Abraham, la tête sous le véhicule.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, répliqua Rosita, il va te falloir au moins deux jours pour réparer le mini bus, alors je pense pas que ce soit une idée ridicule de récupérer des trucs utiles pour le voyage.

\- Tu parles, à condition qu'ils décident de venir avec nous. J'crois pas qu'ils aient bien saisi l'importance d'aller à Washington. Et maintenant qu'ils ont reformé leur petite famille, ça va être difficile de les convaincre s'ils ne sont pas tous d'accord pour nous suivre.

Carl allait s'approcher pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'ils disaient, mais un bruit à la lisière de la forêt lui fit faire volte-face. Il pointa son pistolet devant lui et s'avança prudemment vers l'origine du bruit. Il avait du mal à apercevoir quoi que ce soit parmi les arbres, mais enfin il vit un écureuil prendre la fuite en courant. Carl soupira et relâcha la pression de ses mains autour de son arme, avant de faire demi-tour. Plus loin dans la forêt, l'homme qui l'observait resta parfaitement immobile, remerciant silencieusement l'écureuil qui passait par là.


End file.
